Marry Me
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Shonen ai. pairings : Gintoki x Hijikata lanjutan dari judul don't leave me. dimana Gintoki dan Hijikata akan menikah.
1. Prologue

Baru pulang dari patroli yang melelahkan Hijikata harus melihat situasi yang membingungkan, sebenarnya situasi yang membingungkan tersebut berhubungan dengannya tapi seandainya ia tidak bertanya dia bisa kabur dari situasi bodoh itu

Siapa lagi biang keroknya kalau bukan Yorozuya ?

Siang ini seharusnya ia berada di ruangannya memeriksa berkas-berkas dan menulis beberapa laporan bukannya harus mengurusi lelucan bodoh trio idiot tersebut

.

.

.

Saat ia melewati ruang tamu, ia menemukan Kondo-san dan Sougo duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi yang entah dalam rangka apa memakai kimono formal.

Mereka saling menatap dengan gaya sok serius gitu, bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikannya ?. mau tidak mau ia bertanya "ada apa ini ?" tanyanya dari luar

" **ah itu dia !"** seru mereka berlima bersamaan sambil menunjuk Hijikata yang berdiri di depan sana penuh tanda tanya

"a,apa?" pemuda itu mengedip-kedipkan matanya sebanyak tiga kali dengan muka datar dan sweat drop

"kami sedang membicarakanmu, Hijikata-san" Sougo yang pertama menjawab dengan gaya malasnya ia melepas penutup matanya "sebaiknya kau ikut duduk bersama kami "

"...?" Hijikata yang tidak mengerti apapun akhirnya mulai melangkah masuk ruangan , ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Yorozuya memakai baju formal dan menghadap Kondo-san dengan serius. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Shinsengumi ? karena keadaan financial? Atau Kondo-san meminta mereka untuk menangani kasus penculikan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi ?

Ia duduk bersila di sebelah Kondo, ia mulai merasakan aura yang buruk atau mungkin konyol dari mereka semua. Jujur saja ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya dan sekali lagi ia bertanya "...err, jadi...apa yang sedang terjadi ?"

"Gin-chan melamarmu " jawab Kagura sambil tersenyum sinis bukan padanya tapi pada Kondo-san `"tapi si gorila tidak ingin memberikanmu pada kami ~"

"ha!?" ia membeku mendengar jawaban tersebut, ia menekankan rokoknya pada asbak di meja depannya dalam setiap putaran ia mencoba mengerti apa maksud si China

"tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberikan Toshi pada kalian, dia urat nadi Shinsengumi " balas Kondo dengan tampang sok serius

"tentu saja, Hijikata-kun sangat berharga bagi kalian" balas Gin seraya menaikkan satu alis "karena komandan tidak berbakat sepertimu yang memimpin Shinsengumi " tunjuknya seolah menghina

"tenang saja, aku yang akan mengantikan Hijikata-san " Sougo tersenyum evil

"Gin –san jangan menunjuk seperti itu , dia calon ayah mertuamu" timpal Shinpachi "maa..jika kau dan Hijikata memang akan menikah "

"hmm...benar Gintoki, jika kau ingin mengambil Toshi dariku kau harus bersikap sopan padaku . tapi itu belum tentu akan membuatku memberikan Toshi padamu " si gorila itu malah bersikap seperti bapak Hijikata sekarang

Sedangkan Hijikata yang mulai mengerti kemana topik bodoh nan konyol ini berlanjut. Mulai bersungut-sungut "TUNGGU!" selanya sambil beranjak berdiri "APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"

Semuanya diam memandangnya lalu sedetik setelahnya mereka mengabaikannya dan mulai berdiskusi kembali o _oi!, Ini aku yang sedang kalian pardagangkan bukan ? seharusnya kalian mendengarkanku !_ pikirnya, ingin sekali ia membalik meja di tengah-tengah mereka dan melemparkannya pada trio idiot Yorozuya terutama pemiliknya. Gintoki

"dengar" mulai mendinginkan kepalanya ia kembali duduk di tempatnya "tidak ada di dunia ini seorang laki-laki datang ke rumah laki-laki lain untuk melamar" ia memegangi kepalanya yang mulai panas kembali mengingat topik pertama tadi "aku tidak tahu dari mana kau dapat ide gila ini"

"memangnya kau laki-laki ?" si Gin malah memberi pertanyaan yang lansung membuat syaraf Hijikata putus, *BUAK* tentu asbak menghantam muka Gintoki sekeras-kerasnya

"Hijikata-san, tenangkan dirimu" Shinpachi melambaikan tangannya berusaha menghentikan wakil komandan yang mulai membuka sarung pedangnya "Gin-san benar-benar serius "

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari remaja berkaca mata membuatnya menutup pedangnya kembali "Hou...aku sudah berkali-kali melihatnya serius, apa hal bodoh ini juga masuk kedalam keseriusannya ?"

"Hijikata-kun, bukannya aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, seharusnya kau tidak heran jika saat ini aku datang melamarmu" kali ini Gin menatapnya dengan serius

"...aku tahu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" keringat mulai mengalir dari keningnya "maksudku...aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mengaharapkannya darimu "

"nah, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya" Gin menghela nafas "itu karena kau menilai dirimu terlalu buruk Hijikata makanya kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku ingin tetap dan selalu bersama denganmu "

"siapa yang begitu?" Hijikata cemberut mata biru tuanya mulai berusaha menusuk mata merah milik Gin "aku tidak ingin keluar dari Shinsengumi, jika kau mau kau bisa masuk ke Shinsengumi sebagai gantinya "

"sayangnya aku tidak mau menjadi anjing Bakufu " balas Gin memalingkan wajahnya

"dan laki-laki yang ingin kau nikahi ini adalah anjing Bakufu yang saangaat setia" tanda siku-siku mulai bermuculan menutupi wajah tampan Hijikata

Dan bla bla bla, mereka mulai berdebat lagi. Bukan pemandangan yang asing bagi mereka melihat mereka seperti itu. Tapi kelihatannya perdebatan bodoh Gin dan Hijikata lama-kelamaan akan menjadi topik pribadi mereka. Dengan penuh pengertian Shinpachi berdiri meninggalkan ruangan sambil menyeret Kagura

Begitu juga dengan Sougo ia menyeret atasannya yang masih ingin melindungi (anaknya?) keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan dua iblis itu berdebat semaunya masih bahkan menutup pintu geser

"jadi, maksudmu ingin menikah itu menikahiku ?" Hijikata kembali mengatur nafasnya "kupikir selama ini kau masih belum menyerah mengejar gadis peramal cuaca"

"aku memang menyukai wanita itu" Gin berdiri lalu menghampiri Hijikata "tapi yang kucintai itu kau seorang..." lalu membungkuk memeluk Hijikata dari belakang

Bahkan Hijikata sekalipun juga akan luluh mendengarnya dari mulut suka gombalnya Gin "lalu apa?..." spontan ia bertanya "apa buktinya ?"

"haaaah" Gin melepas pelukannya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelahnya pacarnya "kenapa polisi selalu meminta bukti ?"

"mulut mu itu suka sekali gombal, pantas bukan aku meminta bukti ?"

"baiklah...hmm..." sambil berpikir Gin mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal hanya kebiasannya saja saat berpikir "tidak melakukan seks pranikah?"

Dan sugesti tersebut sukses membuat kepala gulalinya benjol *BLETAK* ia kena jitak dari pacarnya yang sensitif

" **aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu"** geram Hijikata yang mulai naik darah, ia bangkit berdiri membiarkan pacarnya yang berambut perak itu meringkuk kesakitan memegangi belakang kepalanya yang benjol "tapi kau bisa mencari cara agar aku mau menikahimu" sebelum mengeser pintu ia menoleh kembali ke belakang "dan tentunya, kau harus membujuk ayahku (Kondo) untuk menyetujui hal ini bukan?" katanya sambil menyeringai gaya Cool plus manis

Membuat Gin yang menatap bibir mungil itu hanya diam terpana terpesona akan senyum tersebut yang seharusnya sudah dilihatnya berkali-kali

.

.

.

To be continue...


	2. Before Marriage 1

_SUNDAY_

 _(seminggu yang lalu)_

 _hari ini hari minggu, tidak seharusnya aku berkeliaran di Kabukicho. Ya, seharusnya aku berada di ruanganku mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumouk tidak karuan meski ini hari libur_

 _tapi hari ini, aku memakai kimono hitamku dan pergi ke rumah laki-laki itu..._

saat ia menekan bel pintu, cukup lama ia berdiri di depan menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakannya pintu. Dia menunggu sampai kesabarannya habis dengan kesal ia kembali memencet tombol bel. Si kepala gulali masih saja belum menampakan dirinya, sekali lagi ia menekan kali ini sangat lama dan panjang

"IYA, IYA!..." akhirnya ada jawaban dari dalam sana "SABAR SEDIKIT EMANG KENAPA SIH?"

Sabar?, dia bilang sabar?. Hampir setengah jam Hijikata berdiri disana menunggu di bukakan pintu dan sekarang Gintoki malah menyuruhnya sabar ?

"aah, Hijikata" baru tahu dia kalau yang tadi diteriakinnya itu pacarnya setelah mengeser pintu "ada ap—"

*BUK* *BRAAK*

Gin terpental kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Di depannya berdiri Hijikata yang sudah naik pitam. Pertama karena lama sekali dia menunggu dan kedua berani sekali Gintoki menanyainya kenapa dia ada disini sekarang

Hijikata sendiri juga ingin bertanya kenapa sekarang ia repot-repot datang kerumah reok milik Gin ?

Hal tersebut dimulai dari hari jumat kemarin...

.

.

" _naa...Hijikata, apa kita benar-benar berpacaran?"_

" _...mau kusembur mukamu ?"_

 _Hari itu tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu, Gin segera menghampiri tempat yang ramai penuh dengan mobil patroli karena motto baru Gin-san adalah dimana ada lampu sirene polisi itulah dimana Hijikatakun berada_

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja Gin membahas sesuatu seperti itu_

" _apa lagi sekarang?" omel Hijikata sambil menutup botol air mineralnya "aku tidak tahu kapan aku punya waktu luang"_

" _tidak,tidak...aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau selalu aku saja yang ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi sekalipun kau tidak pernah menjengukku" jawab Gin sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa arah "maa...aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi bahkan kau bekerja di hari minggu"_

" _mau bagaimana lagi, hanya di hari itu saja tumpukan pekerjaanku tidak bertambah jadi setidaknya aku ingin menghabiskannya" Hijikata juga punya perasaan menyesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini pekerjaannya "...hmm...Yorozuya ?" panggilnya mulai cemas saat Gintoki menghela nafas sambil menunduk_

" _ah, tidak" Gin tersenyum sebiasa mungkin "hanya pastikan, kau punya waktu luang untukku" setelah ia membelai rambut hitam Hijikata ia pergi begitu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maka karna itu Hijikata datang hari ini, berani sekali si samurai perak yang seharusnya sudah ditangkapnya sejak lama membuatnya luluh dan memberikan waktu luangnya yang sangat berharga

"dimana China dan si mata empat ?" Hijikata masuk begitu saja sambil melangkahi tubuh Gintoki

"dirumah Tae" jawab Gin seraya bangkit berdiri "tu,tunggu Hijikata" mata merahnya memulat sempurna ketika Hijikata hendak berbelok masuk keruang tamunya, ia memeluk tubuh ramping pacarnya itu dari belakang "ma,maaf...tapi tidak hari ini"

"haa?" Hijikata menoleh "tidak, apa?"

"begini, kau pikir kenapa aku mengusur Kagura dan Shinpachi ?" Gin melepas pelukannya "pokoknya aku tidak bisa hari ini"

"meski ini kesempatan langka ? aku mendatangimu di hari minggu ?" Hijikata cemberut memandangnya pacarnya itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Ia benar-benar sedang mempermalukkan dirinya saat ini. Gin menerima tatapan _aku tidak akan pernah datang kerumahmu meski kau gulung-gulung di lantai sambil menangis_

"a,aku tahu...aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan yang sangat langka " tentu si Gin bisa membaca tatapan ganas tersebut tapi, aku benar-benar—"

Hijikata berjalan keluar dari rumah "baiklah, nikmati kesendirianmu itu "

*BRAAK* pintu geser di tutup dengan sangat kasar.

.

.

.

Si Gin bahkan tidak mengejarnya. Dia tidak berharap juga sih, iya dia tidak berharap...

Tapi tetap saja ia kembali menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok Yorozuya yang mengejarnya seperti anak anjing seperti biasanya. Tapi yang dicarinya itu tidak muncul.

.

.

.

"ya, Hijikata-san" Shinpachi menyapanya dari sisi yang lain, remaja berkacamata itu membawa kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya kelihatannya untuk makan malam "sedang libur ?"

"ya,ya begitulah " jawab Hijikata sedikit mengangguk

Tanpa disadari, ia terlalu lama beristirahat di kafe dan mampir-mampir ke taman dan pinggir sungai untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Hal tersebut tidak pernah ada dijadwalnya dan tidak akan pernah tercatat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Di markas, sebelum ia keluar.

Yamazaki membuat sekihan atau apalah itu karena tidak biasanya ia mau keluar selangkahpun dari kamarnya jika hari libur, sedangkan Kondo seperti mengusirnya dengan wajah tersenyum tentu dengan alasan yang sama seperti Yamazaki dan Sougo malah memberinya peringatan seolah seperti mengutuk _hati-hati di tengah jalan Hijikata-san..._ dengan senyum evil khasnya yang tentunya selalu membuat Hijikata merinding

Tentu hal-hal tersebut membuatnya tidak bisa pulang ke markas dan itu semua karena si sialan Gintoki

"sayang huh, katanya Gin-san sedang melakukan pekerjaan serius bahkan ia mengusirku dan Kagura"

"hah..dia bahkan mengusirku" balas Hijikata sambil menghela nafas

"benarkah?" Shinpachi menutup muluntnya dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya "tidak kusangka ia akan mengusirmu juga...memang seberapa penting pekerjaan tersebut ?"

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan Shinpachi membuat perasaannya agak mendingan. Sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan santai dengan orang yang normal.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak membicarakan cuaca hari ini, bagaimana buah musim tahun ini, apa berita hari ini ?(kurasa itu hanya pembicaraan kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek). setiap hari ia selalu membicarakan hal-hal rumit seperti pembagian tugas perdevisi, mengawasi Sougo menerima laporan dari Yamazaki, mengurusi Kondo dan sebagainya yang menyebabkan satu kotak rokok tidak cukup untuknya

"sudahlah, aku tidak peduli..." setelah menyelesaikan setengah tumpuk ia merebahkan dirinya dia atas lanta tatami "bagus bukan, ia punya pekerjaan yang ..." ia berhenti lalu menghela nafas "menyebalkan" bisiknya pada diri sendiri

.

.

.

To be Continue...


	3. Before Marriage 2

_(Senin... )_

Di saat semua toko masih setengah terbuka , sosok Hijikata dengan seragam rapi mengililingi kota dengan wajah mengantuk dan langkah lunglai. Ia hampir mencapai batasnya . ini semua berkat si brengsek Katsura dan kelompoknya. Berani sekali ia menampakkan dirinya pada subuh tadi, terpaksa seluruh Shinsengumi di kerahkan hanya untuk mengejar gerombolan tersebut

Memang patroli keliling kota sudah jadi kebiasaan rutin baginya, tapi mencari si bocah bolosan. Sougo itu juga sudah menjadi kerutinannya setiap pagi .

Baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah satu itu, eh Sougo malah menghilang dari tempatnya seharusnya. Apa sih susahnya berpatroli?, dibandingkan dirinya yang harus menerima segala laporan sampai memeriksa segala berkas masalah yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini

"tsk...seandainya tidak ada penjahat dan pemberontak di dunia aku tidak perlu bekerja keras bukan ?" katanya sendiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas

"...hmm!?"

Tidak lama kemudian, ia menagkap sosok yang sedang dicarinya bersama dengan pacarnya. Apa yang dilakukan Gin dan Sougo disana? Pikirnya

Dia terlalu capek, ingin rasanya ia membiarkan remaja satu itu berbicara dengan Yorozuya lalu kembali ke markas dan melemparka tubuh lelahnya ini ke atas futon yang empuk. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu ia kembali ke markas ia juga harus membaca bocah pemberontak kembali untuk melakukan tugas selanjutnya, tentunya

"hei, Sougo " panggilnya dari kejauhan, dia tidak ingin membuang tenaganya lagi "apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya tidak bisa lebih keras dari ini "kita harus kembali"

"..." yang memiliki nama tentu masih bisa mendengar, dia tidak tuli terutama untuk mendengar suara atasannya yang satu itu "kau bisa kembali dulu Hijikata-san" jawabnya dengan suara cukup lantang

Jawaban normal itu membuat Hijikata mengedipkan matanya tiga kali sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya

"aku akan kembali nanti" Sougo menyipitkan matanya sambil mendengus "aku juga tidak ingin di marahi Kondo-san seperti terakhir kali" sambil memasukkan kedua tagannya ke saku celana "pulang dan beristirahatlah"

Kalimat terakhir membuat Hijikata malah semakin merinding tapi ia tidak menampakkannya dan hanya mengangguk "baiklah"

"hei Hijikata" seru Gintoki sambil melambaikkan tangannya "berani sekali kau mengabaikanku ?" tanyanya sambil cemberut

"bukannya kau melakukan hal yang sama kemarin?" balas Hijikata,menyilangkan lengannya "dan aku terlalu capek untuk mengurusimu apalagi Sougo saat ini"

benar. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpikir apapun saat ini, dia tidak ingin pikirannya reganggu karena rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya dari kemarin. Jadi ia _harus_ melupakannya

"kau masih marah karena kemarin ?" Gin berjalan cepat mendekatinya "maaf,maaf..." ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala Hijikata

Sebenarnya ia ingin menampik tangan besar tersebut karena Sougo memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum evil tapi ia tidak melakukannya. jika ia berani mengaku sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman di belai seperti itu oleh Gin, namun yang lebih penting lagi di dalam hati kecilnya ia bertanya _apakah aku terlalu dingin padanya?_ Maka karna itu pacarnya ini mulai tidak memperhatikannya juga?

"...aku tidak marah"...hanya saja aku terlalu lelah" ia menutup matanya lalu membuka lagi menyingkirkan kepeningannya yang mulai memarah

"terlihat dari wajahmu" Gin tersenyum ramah penuh kasih sayang "maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" katanya lembut lalu memberi kecupan di dahi

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya" balas Hijikata hanya diam menerima kecupan hangat tersebut "hanya pastikan sebelum kau berpisah dengan Sougo suruh dia kembali sebelum siang"

"hmm..."

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaannya, badannya tidak kuat lagi, ia membeber Futon seadannya dan langsung merobohkan diri ke atasnya begitu saja, tidak perlu menunggu sampai dua detik ia sudah tertidur lelap.

"Toshi~"

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya bergeser, Kondo memasuukan wajahnya mengintip ke dalam, melihat Hijikata yang berbaring diatas futon yang berantakan nan amburadul membuatnya mengelarkan nafas panjang dari mulutnya _ternyata tidur_ pikirnya

Merasa lebih baik membiarkan anak buahnya yang satu itu beristirahat, ia kembali menutup pintu lalu kembali keruangannya .

.

.

.

Ia membuka matanya, pikirannya sekarang sudah jernih dan kelopak matanya itu sudah sangat ringan seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang berjatuhan di luar sana. Ia memprediksi waktu dengan melihat tingginya matahari dan betapa menyesal dirinya

Ia tidur terlalu lama. Matahari sudah bersinar terang tinggi diatas sana, ini sudah tengah hari

Apalagi setelah melirik atas meja kerjanya, ia memukul dahinya sendiri dengan sekeras-kerasnya karena saking kesalnya "berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyanya sendiri

"aakh...rsanya ingin bunuh diri" keluhnya segera mengeser posisinya mendekati meja kerja "tidak, meski aku mati pekerjaan ini tidak akan tuntas" ia mulai mencari bolpoinnya di atas meja

.

.

.

Sudah setengah yang ia kerjakan, tapi bukan berarti syarafnya bisa melonggar sekarang. Gin menjenguknya masih bisa-bisanya mengajaknya keluar ditengah kesibukannya hari ini. Ingin rasanya ia menggampar pemuda pengangguran satu itu

"aku masih bekerja" mata birunya tidak lepas dari setiap kata dan kalimat yang terketik rapi diatas kertasnya "bukannya kau aneh sekali. Saat aku menjengukmu kau malah mengusirku dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku keluar" omelnya menekan setiap goresan tulisannya "kau bisa tahu aku sibuk bukan ?"

"baiklah-baiklah" balas Gin menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Hijikata "kalau begitu biarkan aku beristirahat disini"

"...ha?" Hijikata menoleh

Kelihatannya benar Gin harus beristirahat keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari pada dia yang tadi pagi. Apa hari ini Yorozuya memiliki pekerjaan serius? Lalu kenapa dia masih bisa-bisanya kemari meski dia sedang lelah

"kenapa kau tidak pulang ?" Hijikata memindah posisi kepala Gin dari punggungnya ke pangkuannya

Spontan mata merah Gin melebar. Tidak biasanya Hijikata-kun baik sekali hari ini bahkan saat tangan kanannya bekerja terkadang tangan kirinya masih membelai rambut perak Gin

Sayang sekali Hijikata tidak melihat ke bawah lagi jika ia melakukannya dia akan menemukan Gin tersenyum bahagia sekali sambil memperhatikannya yang sedang bekerja

.

.To be continue


	4. Before Marriage 3

Maaf untuk keterlambatan chapter ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, selain lagi sibuk, gak punya ide juga kayanya gak ada yang minat /gakusahcurhatdeh

Jadi malah hampir ngelupain fic ini hahahaha...

Dan thanks banget buat **Sawannyan** yang baik banget mau review jadi chapter ini di buat kilat (ngetik langsung abis and publish setelah baca reviews)khusus untuk Sawannyan yang manis deh hehehe : )

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Kamis)_

Semenjak Gin menjenguknya ke markas mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Hijikata sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sedangkan kabar Gintoki di dengarnya dari Shinpachi yang kalau kebetulan berpapasan saat patroli. Si kacamata itu bilang kalau _entah kenapa Gin-san jadi sibuk cari pekerjaan. Katanya dia sudah cukup umur untuk menikah,entah apa yang dipikirkannya._

"menikah..." tanpa sadar Hijikata bergumam. Ia meletakkan bolpoinnya lalu menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskannya "tsk" dia mendecih kesal tangan kanannya mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan gelisah. Hanya sebentar ia larut dalam kegalauan karena ia tahu meski saat ini ia memikirkannya juga dia tidak akan menemukan jawaban dari pernyataan Shinpachi tempo hari, lebih baik ia kembali bekerja dan mencari waktu luang untuk berbicara dengan pacarnya. Sudah cukup ia di bebani rasa bersalah semenjak hari jumat minggu lalu saat ia mendengar keluhan Gin dan minggunya ia malah diusir saat menjenguk.

 _Apakah dia sudah bosan? Aku tahu aku sudah bersikap buruk sekali padanya selama ini terutama inseden terakhir kali_ (dalam judul Don't leave me) _aku siap jika ia mau mengakhiri semua ini. Benar tidak perlulah aku mengekang pemuda itu lagi._

Meski berpikir begitu Hijikata masih saja menampik semua pikiran negativenya. Ingin rasanya ia masih percaya jika Yorozuya masih mencintainya dan akan selalu di sisinya. Tapi ia masih punya kesadaran diri. Ia tahu ia sudah memperlakukan Gintoki dengan sebegitu buruknya. Berapa kali ia menampik dan mengabaikan cinta pemuda berambut perak itu hanya karena keegoisannya.

Selama ini Hijikata masih bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa membagi perasaannya. Perasannya pada Kondo-san dan Shinsengumi, perasaan khususnya pada Gintoki. Di masa lalu karena ia berpikir untuk membalas budinya pada Kondo ia membuang Gintoki, namun berkat kekacauan yang dibuat Takasugi, entah kenapa ia mengubah jalan pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia percaya jika Gintoki adalah sosok yang bisa membantunya dalam masalah apapun. Tapi sekarang, mungkin sudah terlambat Gintoki sudah bosan padanya. Pikirnya

.

.

.

.

 _(Sabtu)_

Semuanya mejadi lebih buruk. Sore itu, di saat Hijikata sedang berpatroli. di depan sebuah _love_ hotelia melihat Gintoki keluar dari bangunan tersebut bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik berkimono merah muda. Tampak mereka berdua mengobrol dengan senang dan intim. Berbeda dengan saat mereka berjalan bersama, setiap kali mereka bertemu selalu saja muncul berdebatan bodoh dan itu semua hanya karena harga diri Hijikata atau temperamennya yang tak bisa dia atur.

Dengan langkah cepat Hijikata melewati pasangan tersebut. Sambil lalu, ia menunduk berusaha acuh namun usahanya untuk menghindari Gin gagal total. Pemuda berambut perak itu berlarian mengejarnya setelah melambaikan tangan pada wanita cantik tersebut "Hijikata!" panggilnya

Hijikata tak menoleh dan terus berjalan membuat Gin mendecih kesal dan bertanya _apa salahku kali ini?_ Dalam hatinya. Mau tak mau ia berlari mendahului Hijikata lalu berhenti di depannya, mencegatnya.

"ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Gintoki masih dengan nada ringan "jangan katakan kalau kau masih marah tentang—"

"aku tidak marah padamu" sela Hijikata agak ketus "aku hanya sedang terburu-buru"

"tidak mungkin, baru saja aku bertemu dengan salah satu bawahanmu. Kata mereka jam kerja kalian sudah habis untuk hari ini "

"itu untuk mereka bukan untukku" Hijikata memalingkan wajahnya seolah menolak untuk melihat wajah Gintoki "kenapa kau tinggalkan wanita itu?"

Mata merah Gin melebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebur dari seoranag Hijikata Toushiri. Ia mulai menyeringai setelah sadar jika pacarnya ini sedang cemburu "hai, aku tidak—"

"aku tidak peduli perempuan mana yang ingin kau nikahi" Hijikata menyela lagi tak memberi kesempatan Gin untuk menjelaskan "tapi lebih baik kau menjaga wanita itu dengan baik..."

"jangan sampai kau sepertiku...menyia-nyiakan wanita seperti Mitsuba" lanjutnya semakin tertunduk dalam penyesalan

"Hi,Hijikata dengarkan aku dulu" Gin menghela nafas seraya ia menggaruk belakang lehernya "aku tidak—"

"WAKIL KOMANDAN!" kali ini suara inspektur culun yang menyela Gin. Yamazaki berlarian menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah cemas "kembalilah ke markas, tiba-tiba saja kita punya misi baru dari Amanto-sama dan kami menunggu perintahmu Hijikata-san"

"...bagaimana dengan Kondo-san?" tanya Hijikata menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aneh sekali menunggunya sebelum melaksanakan misi seharusnya mereka mendatangi Kondo sebelum dirinya, pikirnya.

"mmm...itu...komandan sedang _menjenguk_ Tae-san?" jawab Yamazaki sambil tersenyum kaku dan mengaruk pipinya dengan jari

"baiklah, aku segera kesana" Hijikata berjalan melewati Gin yang masih belum sempat menjelaskan apapun

"Danna..kami pergi dulu" pamit Yamazaki yang tak mengerti apapun.

.

.

.

.

 _Si Hijikata itu...bagaimana mungkin dia pikir aku selingkuh?_

Gin pulang dengan wajah kusut, ia membuka dan menutup pintu geser dengan kasar membuat gadis berpakaian China bertanya "ada apa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang normal namun malah membuat Gin yang kembali mengingat Hijikata tambah kesal

"apa kau bertengkar dengan Mayora?" tanya Kagura lagi, dengan nada sangat santai semenjak tampaknya gadis muda itu tak peduli dengan bisa asrama Gintoki "tentu saja...kau bahkan meninggalkanku di rumah hanya untuk pekerjaan dari wanita itu" lanjutnya masih melumat permen lolipop sambi membaca komik berbaringan diatas sofa

"ba,bagaimana kau tahu kalau Hijikata..."

"hanya menebak"

"kau makin mirip dengan pangeran sadis itu tahu"

"sebaiknya kau segera melakukan rencanamu atau dia juga yang semakin galau dengan kau yang akhir-akir ini menjadi misterius"

"...kau bahkan tahu itu?"

"Shinpachi yang bilang padaku, dia tidak mengatakan dengan siapa tapi aku bisa menebaknya Gin-chan"

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

Gmana masih banyak Typonya gak?, maklum gak telitian jadi orang. Aku juga mencoba menulis dengan gaya penulisan baru (gak tahu beda gak sih ama sebelumnya?) tapi saya tetap mengarapkan reviews dan saran yang berdifat membangun dari para readers

THX FOR READING : )...


	5. Stay Over Night

A/N:

Chapter judul Before Marriage adalah cerita sebelum prolog dan mulai dari chapter ini adalah sesudah prolog

ENJOY : )

* * *

...

Setelah hari itu Gintoki datang dengan anggota Yorozuya lengkap dan menghadap Kondo katanya mau melamar?

 _Jadi setelah dituduh selingkuh dia melamarku ?_

 _Pikiran yang dangkal dari seorang Shiroyasha bukan?_

Hijikata menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali, tangannya mengetuk-ketuk meja kayu, wajahnya mencerminkan jika dia sedang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menantang Gintoki jika pemuda berambut perak tersebut benar-benar ingin menikahinya ia harus menghalalkan segala cara.

Tapi saat ini. Ia benar-benar gelisah, entah kenapa ia gelisah. Apakah dia tidak suka kalau Gintoki melamarnya? TIDAK! Ia benar-benar bahagia, jika dia bilang tidak suka kalau Yorozuya datang dengan anggota lengkap hanya untuk memintanya itu adalah bohong besar.

Mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih mempermasalahkan perkataan Gintoki sebelumnya. Jika ia menikah ia harus berhenti dari Shinsengumi

"jangan bercanda..." geramnya seraya mendecih "mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Shinsengumi hanya karena seorang laki-kaki"

Oke, kejadian ini hampir sama seperti kisah asramanya di masa lalu, dengan Mitsuba. Dulu dia mencampakkan wanita itu dan memilih mengikuti Kondo, iya. Sampai saat ini ia masih merasa bersalah. Dia akan menjadi pendusta jika bilang ia sudah melupakan wanita cantik, baik nan elegan seperti Okita Mitsuba.

Saat ini ia kembali terjebak situasi yang hampir mirip dengan itu. Cuma, bukan sebagai Hijikata Toushiro tapi sekarang dia ada di peran Mitsuba. Jika dia mengikuti cara hidup abal-abalan si Gintoki mau jadi apa nanti dia? Di tempat pertama kenapa juga harus dia yang pensiun kenapa tidak si kepala gulali itu?

Kenapa seolah saat ini sedang memerankan peran wanita yang akan dilamar? Kenapa bukan si Gintoki yang merasakannya? HEI! Jika dipikir-pikir mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki! Jangan bercanda! dia masih tidak terima, kenapa saat ini ia harus memikirkan dan mengelisahkan masa depannya seperti seorang wanita.

"aku benar-benar tidak akan menikahinya" tanpa sadar perasaan sebalnya itu keluar dari mulutnya

" **lalu putus?"**

"WA!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sougo berada di belakangnya dan seenaknya berbicara menyambung lontaran isi hatinya. Jujur saja Hijikata tidak ingin remaja ini ikut campur dalam hal ini, mungkin bisa jadi masalah besar nantinya.

"Hijikata-san...kau pacarnya dan suatu saat nanti kau harus menikah. Itu lumrah" si remaja itu malah mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaksana. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil asbak di atas mejanya dan melemparkannya ke jidat bocah itu "Danna sendiri sudah memikirkannya masak-masak"

"jangan katakan kalau kau yang memprovokasinya" tunjuk Hijikata dengan nada suara yang berat "aku tidak yakin kalau dia punya ie gila seperti ini"

" _masaka?_..." balas Sougo singkat masih dengan suara datar "tempo hari ia bahkan menanyakan jadwal Kondo-san padaku. Hanya untuk hari ini kau tahu?"

Aaah...jadi pertemuan mereka senin lalu membicarakan hal itu?

"lalu mengikuti gaya hidup amburadulnya itu? Lebih baik aku mati sekarang dari pada mati kelaparan"

"apa Danna semiskin itu?" pernyataan Hijikata bahkan membuat Sougo sweat drop "kau juga laki-laki bukan? Kurasa kalian punya hak yang sama untuk bekerja. Meski aku berani taruhan kalau kau yang akan memakai kimono putih dengan tudung pengantin di atas kepalamu"

"...kenapa?"

"kau Uke bukan? sedangkan Danna Seme" jawab Sougo tanpa basa-basi. Dia lupa atau memang sengaja membuat Hijikata naik darah sekaligus merah padam karena pernyataannya tersebut

"apa itu seme apa itu uke!" serunya membaringkan badannya di atas lantai "jangan membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak" ia menatap bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tajam

"kalau begitu berusahalah untuk menjadi seme" Sougo menghela nafas dengan kesan bijaksana emangnya dia pikir saat ini ia benar-benar berpikir kalau perkataanya itu lumrah ?

"bukan itu masalahnya!" dengan sigap Hijikata kembali duduk dan menghadap meja kerjanya lagi "aku tidak akan pernah menikahi siapapun"

"coba saja" balas Sougo seraya bangkit berdiri "kau akan sadar betapa Danna mencintaimu dan seberap besar kau juga membutuhkan Danna nanti"

.

.

.

...

Menikah...

Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin. Tapi bisakah dia hidup bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya? Dia dan Gintoki pasangan laki-laki. Mau apa mereka?

Mau dia yang Uke atau Gintoki yang Uke salah satu dari mereka juga tak akan bisa punya anak. Adopsi ? Yorozuya punya si kacamata dan China sedangkan dirinya punya pangeran sadis dan gorila. Mereka semua sudah cukup membuat masing-masing dari mereka kerepotan

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, pandangannya mendapati sosok sebuah keluarga kacil yang bahagia. Sosok ayah yang mengelus kepala putrinya dan sosok seorang ibu yang tersenyum mengandeng putrinya.

Ia meremas dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mengenang masa lalunya

Belaian kakaknya yang lembut, senyum ramahnya dan cerita-cerita legenda di ceritakannya sebelum Hijikata tidur. Masih terus diingatnya.

Seandainya jika dia punya keluarga yang normal maka nasibnya di masa lalu akan seperti anak perempuan di sana, tersenyum bahagia dengan cahaya mata yang polos dan berkilau.

Ia masih ingat dirinya di waktu kecil. Berjalan dengan pakaian lusuh dan selalu memandang orang dewasa demgan tatapan tajam seperti hewan buas . mata birunya yang seharusnya bersinar seperti air laut yang disinari matahari menjadi begitu kelam seperti dasar lautan yang dingin.

Semanjak kakaknya meninggal beserta rumah dan keluarganya yang lain. Dunia yang jahat menjadi semakin kejam. Mau tak mau tubuh mungil tersebut semakin kuat, instingnya menjadi lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Gintoki tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya "apa kau ditengah patroli ? "

"ah...hmm" Hijikata menoleh lalu mengangguk. Ia masih belum sadar sepunuhnya dari mengenang masa lalu "belanja makan malam?" tanyanya basa-basi semenjak mata birunya itu melihat tas plastik berwarna putih yang dipenuh sayur-sayur dan beberapa bahan makanan

"begitulah" jawab Gin singkat "jangan katakan kalau kau memaksakan dirimu lagi" tegurnya saat melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah Hijikata tapi dia masih menafsirkan jika pacarnya itu sedang kelelahan "lebih baik kau segera menyeret Okita bersamamu kembali ke markas. Kau juga butuh istirahat"

"aku tahu dimana dia" balas Hijikata disambung dengan helaan nafas "China tidak bersamamu?"

"entahlah, dia menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin disaat aku sibuk memilih sayuran dia keluar dari supermarket dan main bersama Sadaharu di suatu tempat"

"hmm..."

.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka diam dengan canggungnya. Tampaknya Gin yang masih belum tahu bagaimana merayu Hijikata untuk menikahinya tak bisa berkata apapun membahas soal itu. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing tak ada yang berani menatap

Sampai suara kericuhan orang-orang disekitar yang memecahkan lamunan mereka masing-masing. Orang-orang pada berlarian meninggalkan jempatan kayu yang saat ini mereka injak.

Rupanya peluru basoka sedang mengarah ke jempatan ini. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi dari mana asalnya kalau bukan karena perbuatan dua bocah. Kagura dan Sougo yang mungkin kebetulan bertemu dan saling bertengkar seperti biasa. Pertengkaran mereka selalu saja ekstrim malah terlalu ekstrim buktinya sekarang peluru basoka siap menghancurkan seorang anak perempuan beserta orang di sekitarmya.

 _Huh!? Anak perempuan?_ Hijikata segera berlari menuju ke anak perempuan yang seharusnya tadi bersama ayah dan ibunya. Anak itu menangis di tempat, mungkin ia takut dan binggung saat hanya anak berumur sekitar lima tahun terlebih lagi dia adalah anak biasa bukan dirinya di masa lalu

Hijikata melompat membuat anak itu merunduk menghindari puluru yang melintas di atas kepala mereka namun itu tidak akan merubah apapun

"bodoh..." umpat Gintoki masih belum tenang

Peluru tersebut ternyata akan terbentur dengan pegangan jembatan. Tubrukan tersebut akan memicu ledakan dashsyat basoka pada umumnya .Gin melempar bawaanya dan segera berlari menuju ke tempat ia mengangkat keduanya di masing-masing lengan dan membawa mereka pergi dari jembatan

Sesuai dugaan Gintoki, jembatan kayu tersebut meledak. tidak hancur seutuhnya namun sudah cukup untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka jika terlambat menghindar.

"hei, jangan menangis" Hijikata membelai kepala anak itu selembut mungkin, tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh anak tersebut, dia tidak terbiasa dengan anak kecil tapi melihat anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu tidak tega jika tidak menghiburnya "dimana ayah ibumu?" tanyanya selembut mungkin atau dia akan membuat anak itu semakin menangis

"..." Gin diam mengamati mereka berdua. Senyuman kecil tidak bisa lepas dari mukanya melihat pemandangan manis tersebut

Sampai suara ibu dan ayah anak tersebut berlarian menghampiri "MIYAKO!" panggil keduanya. Langsung ibunya mengangkat anaknya dan memeluknya "terima kasih tuan samurai" ayahnya membungkuk pada Gintoki dan Hijikata "kami telah lalai menjadi orang tua...baru saja kami mengalihkan pandangan anak ini malah..." pria tersebut tersendat menahan tangisnya. Aah...dia benar-benar khawatir pada anaknya

"yang penting dia selamat bukan" Hijikata berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya dan pundaknya yang penuh debu karena baru saja nyungsup "kejadian ini juga salah satu tanggung jawabku" ia tersenyum kaku mengingat ini adalah ulah bawahannya

.

.

.

"berkat kalian makan malam hari ini hilang bersama dengan hancurnya jembatan itu kau tahu oi" omel Gintoki pada Kagura, dia tidak bisa mengomel secara langsung pada Sougo semenjak remaja satu itu lebih bandel dari pada gadis amanto

"mau bagaimana lagi Gin-chan,,,dia yang mulai duluan" tunjuk Kagura pada Sougo yang berdiri di sebelahnya "dia mengganggu Sadaharu"

"boleh saja kalian _gelut_ tapi jangan merengut nyawa orang lain" timpal Hijikata sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada "kau juga Sougo berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak membawa senjata itu?"

Saat ini Gin dan Hijikata seperti orang tua yang sedang menceramahi anaknya. Yamazaki dan Kondo yang melihatnya dari kejauhan tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan _bahagia_ di sana . banyak mobil patroli yang terparkir di dekat lokasi kejadian barusan rupanya Shinsengumi berpikir jika tadi adalah serangan teroris eh ternyata hanya ulah dari _anak-anak_ pasangan Gintoki dan Hijikata

...

Sekali lagi Gintoki masuk ke supermarjet memilih sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya untuk makan malam. Tapi kali ini ia tidak sendirian ia ditemani Hijikata yang merengut dan memandangnya ingin protes dengan keputusan Kondo

Semenjak Gintoki menyelamatkan Hijikata juga, Kondo bilang dia akan memikirkan mengenai lamarannya tadi siang dan membiarkan Hijikata menginap di rumah Gin malam ini. Meski Hijikata menolaknya dengan alasan masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang belum selesai dengan senyuman yang _kelihatannya_ bisa diandalkan si gorila itu menjawab jika Yamazaki sudah menaruh semua pekerjaan di ruangannya dia sendiri yang akan mengerjakannya.

"memangnya dia apa? Ayahku?"gumam Hijikata masih saja merengut meski Gintoki saat in sedang senang sekali bisa melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pengantin baru

"maa..maa..." Gin mengelus punggung Hijikata dengan lembut dan pelan "kau bisa kembali jika kau mau tapi nanti setidaknya temani aku berbelanja makan malam" mintanya lembut

Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Hijikata luluh dan membalas senyuman tersebut dengan tipis "baiklah..."

"...tapi kurasa semua penjaga akan melarangku masuk malam ini" tambahnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama "terakhir kali Kondo-san memaksaku untuk cuti. Ia benar-benar mengusirku"

"hahahaha dia benar-benar memperhatikanmu huh"

.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku bisa tidur di sofa" Hijikata duduk di sofa sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya terlihat sangat canggung "bersama dengan Sadaharu..."

"boleh saja sih" Kagura mendahului Gintoki yang hampir membuka mulutya namun belum bersuara "tapi apa tidak lebih baik kau tidur bersama calon suamimu ?...aku tidak keberatan" gadis itu berbicara dengan nada datar di susul dengan menguap "asal jangan _berisik_ " tambahnya sambil nyengir

"aku tidak akan melakukannya" Gintoki membelai rambut orange gadis itu "tidak sampai dia menjadi _istriku_ " saat di bagian akhir ia nyengir ke Hijikata dan nyengiran tersebut sukses membuat pipi pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memanas dan merah"itulah janjiku...ayo Hijikata-kun" ia menarik lengan Hijikata untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar

"he,hei..." Hijikata mau protes tapi genggaman tangan Gintoki yang erat dan entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman mambuatnya tutup mulut

...

"jika kau tidak punya futon lagi kenapa mengajakku kemari?" omel Hijikata sesampainya di kamar "lebih baik aku tidur di sofa tadi"

"berbagilah futon denganku" Gintoki menyibakkan selimutnya mempersilahkan Hijikata untuk masuk "kau bisa masuk angin di sana" katanya dengan nada agak manja dan merayu, ia benar-benar menginginkan Hijikata untuk tidur di pelukannya

"janji kau tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh" Hijikata menghampirinya dan mulai membungkuk "aku selalu membawa katanaku"

"iya,iya" Gintoki tersenyum senang sambil mengeser badannya sedikit memberi tempat untuk pacarmya "selamat malam"

"selamat malam..."

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	6. conflict 1

Entah perbuatan gila nan super memalukan apa yang sedang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini. Ia mengunakan apron merah dan sedang menggoreng telur gulung, ia melakukannya dengan super hati-hati dan tidak seberisik mungkin. Berkali-kali dia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena telah memasak untuk keluarga Yorozuya. Kenapa tidak ia langsung kembali memakai seragamnya dan kembali ke markas?

Kalau ada yang pikir, saat ini ia memasak karena cinta pada Gintoki. Itu salah besar! Ini bukan sinetron ataupun drama korea.

Ia menghela nafas mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi, sebelum ia melakukan hal yang dianggapnya bodoh ini

.

.

.

.

"hmm..." Hijikata mengerang, ia menoleh kesebelah, mukanya langsung bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah Gintoki yang tidur berada begitu dekat. Rupanya semalaman ia tidur di pelukan pemuda berambut perak tersebut

Dia merenung sejenak mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, tidak lama karena ia masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Ia menendang selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan mendorong Gin menjauh darinya, lalu bangkit berdiri

"dimana bajuku?" gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan keluar kamar setengah sadar. Ini pertama kalinya ia menelusuri tempat Yorozuya sendirian , berlahan detak jantungnya yang tadi normal berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Tanpa dia sadari ia telah membayangkan dirinya yang tinggal disini sebagai _istri_ Gintoki

Dia menongok jam dinding di dekat kalender yang terpaku di dinding. Ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar mencoba menyadarkan diri. Iya, dia harus kembali ke markas dan mengurus jadwal hari ini.

Masih mencari seragamnya. Ia membuka pintu geser ruangan sebelah. Ruangan itu begitu berantakan, rasanya lebih berantakan daripada ruangannya. Hanya _rasanya_. sebenarnya kamarnya lebih buruk daripada dapur yang wastafelnya penuh dengan piring kotor, sayuran yang berserak, masih ada gelas-gelas yang entah kenapa bisa berdiri tegak di lantai. Memang berantakan tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kamar Hijikata yang pengap penuh asap rokok, kertas berserak, baju tak terlipat, kaleng bir, botol mayones yang digeletakkan seenaknya, futon yang tak pernah terlipat, dan sebagainya. terlalu banyak hal yang membuat ruangan wakil komandan Shinsengumi tak sedap dipandang hal itu yang selalu membuat Yamazaki menjadi korban suruhan Hijikata untuk merapikan semua itu.

"ini dapur?" gumamnya tak begitu terkejut semenjak ia sendiri mengakui kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah "pantas saja semalam ia tidak membiarkanku membantu" ia melangkah masuk ,tanpa pikir panjang ia memunguti gelas-gelas di bawah. Sampai dia ditengah mencuci piring ia baru sadar

"KENAPA AKU MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN RUMAHNYA?!" ingin rasanya ia membanting piring ditangannya. Tapi ia memulai semuanya dengan menutup mulutnya terlebih dahulu baru pikirkan apakah pantas ia membanting piring orang

"apa ini ngelindur cara baru?" geramnya sambil melempar spons kuning kembali ke tempatnya dan mencuci tangannya yang terkena sabun. Ia tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini lagi semenjak ia bergabung dengan Shinsengumi . sudah berapa lama ia tidak masuk dapur ? pikirnya

Shinsengumi punya kantin yang besar, yang dia tahu hanya antri ambil makanan lalu duduk bersama yang lainnya dan menyantap hidangan.

"aku tidak tertarik" gumamnya seolah sedang memalingkan wajahnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mata birunya menyelidiki seluruh ruangan, ia menunduk menatap lantai saat ia melihat serakan daun dari sayuran di bawah kakinya dan sekitar. "..." seolah seperti terhipnotis ia mulai mengambil sapu

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia suka bersih-bersih? Jangan katakan kalau ia sedang melakukan semua ini tanpa sadar untuk Gintoki?

"ini bukan lelucan...kenapa aku melakukan ini?"bisiknya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia malah mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas

.

.

.

.

...

"Hijikata?" Gintoki meraba-raba sekitarnya,dia tidak menemukan pujaan hatinya yang seharusnya tidur disampingnya "apa Shinpachi sudah datang ?" tanyanya seraya bangkit berdiri. Ia bisa mencium bau masakan dari kalau Shinpachi datang bau masakan akan tercium, semenjak Gintoki dan Kagura yang pemalas itu selala bangun kesiangan

Sambil membuka pintu geser, ia menghela nafas kekecewan saat berpikir Hijikata sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Aah..ia benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang.

" _ohayo_ Gin-chan" sapaan Kagura membuatnya sadar dari rasa ngantuknya tadi sekaligus membuatnya senang semenjak di samping Kagura, Hijikata sedang duduk di samping rice cooker menyiapkan nasi untuk mereka bertiga

"...kau memasak?" tanyanya terheran-heran "kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ia memang berkata begitu tapi dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar senang "aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal ini sebelum kita menikah" tambahnya sambil nyengir penuh percaya diri

"cuci mukamu lalu duduklah" tegur Hijikata menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan kata-kata sedikit memerintah "kau mau makan atau tidak?"

"aku makan, aku makan~" segera pemuda berambut perak itu berlarian, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pujaan hatinya

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah mereka makan bersama. Biasanya sih bertiga tapi kali ini orang ketiga bukan si tak berguna kacamataan tapi pemuda berambut hitam yang tampan, yang selalu menjadi pujaan hati Gintoki

Masakannya enak tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak terlalu merasakannya. Gintoki terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Hijikata yang duduk di depannya, berdampingan dengan Kagura

kelihatannya kali ini mereka tidak berdebat. Topik pembicaraan Hijikata dan Kagura untuk pagi ini adalah _Okita Sougo_ si remaja bengal yang baru saja meledakkan jembatan kayu kemarin. Sesekali Gimtoki tersenyum geli mendengar mereka berdua yang berlomba mengosipkan Sougo dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Terlihat sangat manis dan akrab. Seolah seperti sebuah keluarga.

 _Keluarga..._

Sudah berapa lama ia menginginkan hal tersebut? Rasanya sudah satu abad berlalu untuk bisa sampai ketahap kehidupannya saat ini. Beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kagura, Shinpachi dan Tae. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan kehidupannya sendiri. Si nenek Otose hanya diam meski tampaknya di masa lalu wanita tua itu ingin menegurnya untuk mencari teman, teman untuk dilindungi, teman-teman yang akan kau ajak gurau, makan bersama dengan mereka, tertawa bersama mereka. Menganggap mereka adalah keluargamu.

Akhirnya Gintoki menemukannya. Remaja berkacamata yang tak berguna, gadis rakus yang berpakaian China, wanita kabaret yang beringas, Madao yang ditinggal istrinya,gorila stalker kakap nan profesional ,ninja pengemar JUMP, ninja stalker tingkat dewa dan Maso , kucing jadi-jadian, robot wanita yang berbicara dengan peralatan listrik, pengeran sadis, inspektur culun dan...

 _Hijikata Toushiro_

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menatapnya tajam dan berhasrat besar untuk membunuhnya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pemuda yang mengayunkan katannya yang tajam hampir menusuk perutnya, setiap ayunannya memiliki ketuguhan dan kemantapan jiwa. Iya, laki-laki yang sekarang dicintainya itu pumya sesuatu yang dilindungi dengan pedangnya itu, dengan kemampuannya itu.

Semenjak ia mengalahkan Kondo(dengan cara curang) dan ditantang Hijikata, ia menemukan jika mata biru pemuda itu begitu menghanyutkan dan membuat jantungnya berdebar

Sebelumnya ia pura-pura lupa pada pemuda manis tersebut, rupanya karena ia takut untuk menjadi _ingi, menginginkan pemuda tersebut_

Dia punya tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai teman namun di sisi lain ia ingin menjadi seorang kekasih. Ya, kekasih Hijikata.

Sekaran inilah dia. Ditahap yang selalu dinantinya, Hijikata benar-benar sosok yang didampakannya dan sosok yang dimaksud Shoutou sensei

" _Suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan sendirian. Di dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian"_

" _apa akan ada anak yang mau berteman denganku, sensei"_

" _tanpa kau sadari semua yang berada di sekitarmu adalah temanmu, dan aku yakin mereka semua akan selalu membantumu. Tapi untuk sosok yang ini berbeda Gintoki"_

" _sosok seperti apa ?"_

" _orang yang akan selalu mendampingi seumur hidup dan selalu membuat hatimu bahagia meski hanya ada disampingnya...untuk Gintoki yang laki-laki sih, mungkin seperto sosok seorang adik namun lebih intim dan dalam"_

" _aku tidak mengerti"_

" _kau harus selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya saat suka maupun duka. Sebagai gantinya dia akan melakukan hal yang sama malah mungkin melebihi dirimu padanya"_

" _lalu, dia menganggapku apa?"_

" _hmm...karena kau selalu melindunginya mungkin kau akan terlihat seperti kakak baginya. Namun tatap saja hubungan kalian lebih dalam daripada itu"_

" _mmm...aku masih tidak mengerti sensei"_

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin yang dimaksud sensei adalah seorang wanita, pendamping hidupnya. Tapi yang dicintainya Hijikata dan pujaan hatinya itu kuat hampir tak perlu ia melindunginya karenanya ada kekecewaan dalam hatinya terutama saat Hijikata pernah menolak kedatangannya dan mengatakan ia tidak membutuhkannya (dalam judul don't leave me)

Tapi tetap saja melihat Hijikata yang mengamuk melawan para teroris yang sering menghadangya di tengah jalan selalu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri terkagum-kagum.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihannya. Hanya saja Hijikata adalah laki-laki mungkin itu yang membuat pengakuannya sedikit telat. Seandainya ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Hijikata lebih cepat mungkin sekarang mereka adalah _suami istri_.

 _Seandainya Hijikata adalah peremempuan_. Tak akan pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya atau terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia mencintai Hijikata apapun dia, jujur saja ia tidak homo karena laki-laki yang bisa menarik hatinya hanyalah Hijikata seorang. Jika perempuan...

 _Ketsuno Ana,perawat,gadis kabaret (kecuali Tae), gadis berbikini, wanita dewasa yang seksi_ ,

Matanya masih saja melirik kanan dan kiri mengagumi wanita-wanita yang menggoda imannya. Maa...dia benar-benar laki-laki yang besar di kabukichou

Tapi tak ada satupun yang mencuri hatinya selain Hijikata. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuat jantungnya seperti ini, membuatnya seharian memikirkannya...

"Gin-chan...Gin-chan.."

"oi Yorozuya...hei..."

Panggilan mereka berdua membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dia pikir ia akan tersedak namun tak ada nasi di dalam mulutnya karena...

"kau memasukkan sumpitmu ke dalam mulut tapi tak beserta nasi maupun lauk" ujar Kagura sambil nyengir "dan kau melamun"

"benar, mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah bodoh itu. Bahkan terlihat lebih bodoh dari pada Yamasaki" sambung Hijikata sambi memasukkan sebatang rokok ke mulutnya lalu menyalakan pematik

"ti,tidak aku hanya" Gin berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Melihat mangkok di depan Hijikata kosong ia mengganti topik "kau akan pergi ?"

"tentu" jawab Hijikata seraya memakai jaket hitamnya "disaat kau asyik melamun aku menerima panggilan dari markas. Aku harus segera kembali"

"oooh..." Gin menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan tersenyum tipis

Saat Hijikata berdiri, ia juga ikut berdiri menemaninya sampai pintu depan. Hijikata berjalan di depannya dan membuka pintu. Betapa sialnya Gintoki

Di saat Hijikata menaikan salah satu kakinya untuk melangkah keluar, langkah tersebut berhenti karena seseorang sudah berada di depan pintu menghalanginya.

"!" seketika itu juga mata Gin melebar melihat siapa yang saat ini dihadapan Hijikata. Seorang wanita cantik berwajah lembut yang selalu dilihatnya di TV saat ini sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Hijikata yang baru saja kemarin menuduhnya selingkuh "K...Ketsuno?" panggilnya pada wanita tersebut

wanita itu mengabaikan Gin yang memanggil namanya dan malah mendongak melihat wajah Hijikata yang lebih tinngi darinya "bukannya dia?"

Hijikata menoleh kebelakang, memberi tatapan tajam penuh amarah dan juga kekecewaan pada dirinya lalu kembali menghadap wanita itu dan memberinya senyuman sebelum ia pergi

"Hijikata!" Gin berlari berusaha mengejarnya namun di bawah sana sudah ada Sougo yang menjemput Hijikata dengan mobil patroli. Pujaan hatinya pulang dengan kesalah pahamaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...


	7. Conflict 2

Hijikata membuka lebar-lebar kaca jendelanya, ia mengihisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan membiarkan asap tersebut keluar melalui jendela. Dia tahu sesekali Sougo meliriknya seolah diam-diam membaca pikirannya remaja itu berkata "akhirnya fans berat pacaran sama idolanya huh" entah apa maksudnya tapi tak ada nada menyindir ataupun niat mengolok. Hijikata diam tak menanggapi mungkin karena tidak mau atau memang tidak perlu ditanggapi, si Sougo tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya. Dia yakin itu.

Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Padahal yang menjadi perkara adalah hubungan Gintoki dengan Hijikata. Kenapa juga Sougo ikut-ikutan canggung menghadapi Hijikata saat ini? Remaja itu diam, memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan tapi dalam pikirannya ia masih tak fokus. Entah kenapa ia penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hijikata saat ini.

Sekali lagi mata coklatnya itu melirik ke samping,dimana Hijikata melihat luar jendela yang terbuka berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar dari rumah pacarnya dengan perasaan kesal saat ini duduk tenang membiarkan angin di luar sana menerpa rambut hitam lurusnya. Kenapa dia begitu tenang ? seharusnya dia saat ini mengumpat Gintoki atau membuat berdebatan dengan Sougo.

 _Dia terlalu tenang_

Pandangan matanya itu seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Jangan katakan kalau Hijikata itu benar-benar iblis berdarah dingin, ia tak peduli kalau Gintoki selingkuh? Ia tak mencintai Gintoki lagi ? apa yang membuatnya begitu tenang sekarang ?

"Sougo" panggil Hijikata membuat anak itu membuyarkan tafsirannya "hentikan mabilnya" mintanya seenaknya. Yang makin membuat kesal malah Hijikata memintanya tanpa memandangnya ataupun meliriknya.

"kenapa? Markas masih jauh" meski begitu Sougo menurutinya, ia membawa mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan menghentikannya "kita masih punya setumpuk pekerjaan"

"huh...lucu sekali mendengarnya darimu" Hijikata tersenyum tipis seraya membuka pintu mobil "pastikan kau menemani Yamazaki mengintrogasi para tersangka" katanya sebelum keluar

"aku tahu, aku tahu" balas Sougo ogah-ogahan "hanya jangan salahkan aku jika nanti Kondo-san mengomel"

Dari balik kaca yang berlahan menutup Hijikata memberinya senyuman tipis dan lambaian tangan sebelum ia memutar dirinya dan berjalan entah kemana membaur dengan pejalan kaki yang lainnya

"...baiklah" Sougo mulai menginjak gasnya "kurasa ada benarnya untuk menenangkan diri"

"—tapi kita sedang dalam kasus yang cukup rumit, kuharap ia tidak terlalu terbawa" lanjutnya mulai kembali mengemudi

...

"Ketsuno...ada apa?" tanya Gin di sambung helaan nafas "apa kalian masih punya masalah ?" tanyanya tak terlalu lembut namun juga tak kasar, ia masih ingat siapa wanita yang di depannya itu

"bukannya tadi wakil komandan Shinsengumi? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" wanita itu malah balik bertanya membuat Gin manghela nafas lagi kali ini lebih panjang "—aku tidak tahu kalau kau akrab dengan mereka"

"sayangnya kau datang diwaktu yang tak tepat" Gin masuk ke rumah duluan diikuti oleh Ketsuno "aah...dia benar-benar marah sekarang"

"ke,kenapa?" Ketsuno menjadi gelisah karenanya "apa...ada sesuatu ?" dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dirinya sekarang menjadi masalah bagi pasangan tersebut "apa aku menggangu?"

"tidak...ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu" jawab Gin, duduk di kursi kerjanya "hanya masalah kami berdua" tambahnya dengan senyuman tipis agar meyakinkan

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hijikata saat ini sedang berada di jalan sempit menghadapi seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan perban yang menutup matanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takasugi Shinsuke

"apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Hijikata dengan tatapan mengancam

"hei, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai kasus ini" jawab Takasugi dengan polos "apa semua yang kau alami harus kau salahkan padaku ?" ia membuka topi alangnya "sayangnya kali ini aku Cuma pendengar saja"

"baiklah, apa yang kau ketahui tentang pembunuhan kerabat Shogun ?" Hijikata masih tak mengendorkan tubuhnya. Setiap kali bertemu Takasugi entah kenapa tubuhnya selalu menegang, rasanya ada aura aneh yang menyelimuti pemimpin teroris satu ini, mungkin karena ia sadar jika mereka harus beradu pedang kemungkinan menangnya tipis?

"—aku masih tidak lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku"

"aku senang sekali kau tidak melupakannya" balas Takasugi tersenyum senang "jadi, apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku? Menangkapku?" tanyanya seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Hijikata yang tadi

"aku tidak tertarik menangkap orang sepertimu" apanya? Tentu saja ia sangat ingin menankap Takasugi, ini pekerjaannya! Tapi ini bukan waktunya; ia sendirian, tanpa titah ataupun misi yang berhubungan dengan pemuda di depannya ini

"hahahaha...seperti biasa kau punya tatapan yang menggairahkan huh" Takasugi mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Hijikata sambil tersenyum tipis "kelihatannya kau punya masalah dengan Gintoki huh"

"jangan ungkit si bodoh itu" Hijikata tak menolak sentuhan tersebut, mata birunya itu masih melacak wajah tampan Takasugi seolah mencari kebenaran yang dia cari. Kebenaran apa? Hanya dia yang tahu. "jadi apa yang membuatmu menginjakkan kaki ke bumi ?"

"hmm...bertemu denganmu ?" jawaban bodoh tersebut banar-benar membuat Hijikata kesal sekali, semenjak senyuman yang dibuat Takasugi itu mengingatkannyap pada seseorang. Ya, pada seseorang "—aku bercanda, aku bercanda" segera Takasugi meralatnya semenjak si Hijikata sudah memegang sarung pedangnya "tapi, aku memang tak punya alasan khusus" sambungnya sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Hijikata yang memegang sarung

"hmph..seolah aku akan mempercayaimu" Hijikata melepaskan tangannya dari pedangnya

"hei, aku bukan preman atau bandit gadungan yang biasa kau temui di tengah jalan"

"aku ragu..."

...

"AAAKH...apa yang harus kulakukan ?" geram Gintoki frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut acak-cakannya dan membuatnya semakin acak-acakkan (?)

"tenangkan dirimu Gin-san, bukannya itu salahmu tidak memberitahu alasan Ketsuno Ana datang kemari ?"

"aku tak bermaksud menyembuyikannya tapi dia juga tak bertanya"

"jangan katakan kau lupa mengatakannya" Shinpachi menyipitkan matanya pada Gin yang mulai merajuk diatas sofa "pantas saja— lalu seberapa parah kesalah pahaman ini?" semenjak si kepala gulali tak bisa diajak bicara saat ini ia menoleh pada Kagura

"sebelumnya, Hijikata melihatnya bersama wanita itu dihotel, mungkin sekarang Mayora berpikir kalau Gin-chan suka selingkuh " jawab Kagura panjang

"..." Shinpachi diam dan membenahi posisi kacamatanya. Dia tak bisa memberi respon saat ini karena memang kelihatannya situasi Gintoki sedang di ujung tanduk dan ini bukan haknya untuk ikut campur. Kelihatannya Kagura juga meresa begitu, gadis itu mengunyah Sukonbunya dengan tenang,Tak mengatakan apapun mengenai masalah ini

"Soyo-chan bilang keluarga Shogun sedang mengalami masalah" tiba-tiba saja Kagura memecahkan keheningan "kelihatannya kau tak akan bertemu Mayora beberapa saat" ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari sofa "jadi jangan bertingkah seperti orang gila nantinya"

"seperti kecelakaan tempo hari atau menyulundup ke markas mereka" tambah Shinpachi

"pilihan kedua kelihatannya menarik"

"Gin-san!"/ "Gin-chan!"

...

Menyusup? Lebih tepatnya bekerja sama. Sebelum ia meloncati pagar markas besar Shinsengumi, Sougo sudah berada di depan gernang seolah sedang menunggu kehadirannya

Remaja pintar itu pasti sudah memikirkannya, ia tahu otak Gintoki yang sederhana itu akan memilih untuk menyusup dari pada menunggu Hijikata memiliki waktu luang, yang lebih buruknya lagi kenapa si kepala gulali itu tidak berpikir jika bertamu dengan 'normal' atau bisa di bilang lewat pintu depan adalah cara yang lebih mudah dan aman, dan tak membuat kekacauan!

Entah kenapa samurai perak yang legenadaris itu suka sekali dengan masalah, yang seharusnya bisa saja di bicarakan dan dilakukan dengan baik-baik...

"kenapa?, jika aku masuk sebagai tamu 'resmi' dia akan segera mengusirku"

"jika kau menyusup dan membuat kehebohan dia akan membunuhmu, Danna"

Mood Hijikata benar-benar buruk, biasanya jika ia meresa kesal semua yang di sekelilingnya akan kena damprat tapi kali ini tidak, ia hanya merenung sambil merokok meski tangan dan pikiran logisnya masih mencerna pekerjaanya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sougo merinding 'pasti si brengsek itu sakit!' pikirnya dan siapapun juga tahu apa 'penyakitnya'

Sakit hati? Ayolah wakil komandan iblis tak sefeminim itu ...

Menurutmu kenapa Sanji yang penggila wanita tidak akan pernah mengakui jika mungkin ia menyukai Zoro? Atau sebaliknya Zoro tak akan pernah menganggap perasaannya pada si koki sialan karena itu akan mengganggu goal dan cita-citanya?

Oke, Author itu fandom lain...

Tapi itu ada hubungannya; yaitu harga diri. Jika Hijikata tak punya harga diri mungkin saat ia berada di mobil bersama Sougo atau bahkan saat ia masih berada di rumah Gintoki, di depan Kagura dan Ketsuna ia akan marah atau mungkin menangis. Dan penyakitnya itu adalah harga dirinya yang tercoreng! Atau bahkan diinjak

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku harus turun hanya untukmu?_

 _Sakata Gintoki, seharusnya kau yang menaikki tangga untuk mendapatkanku, bukan aku yang seharusnya turun untuk mendapatkanmu!_

To be Continue...


	8. Extra

**Extra Story**

 **To Celebrate Valentine...**

Dia membuka matanya dan orang pertama yang dilihatnya pagi ini adalah Gintoki. Pemuda berambut perak itu memeluknya erat, butuh perjuangan keras untuk meloloskan diri tanpa membangunkan pemuda yang lelap tersebut.

Ini masih pagi sekali sebagai tamu yang sopan sebisa mungkin dia akan pergi dari rumah ini; dengan cepat dan tenang, seperti karakter anime yang misterius.—bercanda, dia harus cepat kembali ke markas dan menekuni jadwal hariannya.

Mengeser pintu kamar. Dia sampai keruang tamu untuk mengambil jaketnya namun dia tidak menemukannya _apa aku lupa menaruhnya?_ Pikirnya sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. melihat sekeliling, dia baru menyadari ada yang janggal pada rumah ini.

Begitu cerobohnya dia meninggalkan HP nya di meja Gintoki, begitu juga dengan kunci mobil _tunggu, aku tidak ingat membawa kunci itu kesini_ dia semakin terheran-heran. Masa Gintoki lancang mengacak barang-barangnya? Tidak, se-kurang ajarnya si Yorozuya dia tidak akan melakukannya. _Lalu kenapa semua barang ini bisa disini?_ Dia memutar pandangannya lagi dan menemukan asbak pribadinya di atas meja pendek, di tengah dua sofa. Bahkan sekotak _Mayoboro_ nya ada disana—bagaimana bisa?

Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara Gintoki memanggilnya dari kamar. Kebetulan dia juga ingin bertanya sesuatu—segera Hijikata bergegas ke kamar yang tadi dia tiduri, kamar Gintoki.

Kedatangannya di sambut dengan...tangisan anak—dia pasti sudah gila! Padahal barusan kamar itu normal-normal saja dan bagaimana mungkin ruangan itu sekarang sudah menjadi _taman kanak-kanak_?

Banyak mainan berceceran, begitu juga dengan botol susu. Ruangan itu begitu berantakan banyak pakaian balita yang belum selesai dilipat dan berakhir semakin kusut, karena seorang balita memainkannya dan memutar-mutarnya. Satu balita lagi sedang menarik-narik rambut ikal Gintoki sambil menangis keras "Toshi! Bantu aku~" rengek si pemilik Yorozuya

 _Apa dia dapat pekerjaan untuk mengasuh anak-anak itu?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk ini, Apalagi dia juga tidak pandai merawat anak kecil, satu-satunya anak yang dirawatnya hanyalah Sougo. Tapi melihat Gintoki yang kewalahannya membuatnya kasihan juga "oi...hentikan" dia mengendong balita laki-laki yang berambut perak, sama seperti, seperti...pacarnya!. Tapi bukannya ini terlalu mirip? Entah bagaimana anak itu diam dalam pelukannya, biasanya anak normal akan menangis setelah melihat wajah sebalnya yang seolah Hijikata akan meremas anak itu.

"apa?...apa kau sejenis dengan Sougo?" tanya Hijikata menghadapi anak itu. Balita itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi pemuda yang menggendongnya "he—hei!" Gintoki terkekeh kecil menyaksikan adegan di depannya; balita itu mencium dahi Hijikata, pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha menjauhkan anak itu dan sekarang anak itu malah mencengkram erat kerah Hijikata, menolak untuk menjauh.

"hei, Yorozuya siapa—" sebelum Hijikata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gintoki mengambil anak itu, sambil tersenyum dIa membelai rambut anak itu "tenanglah Yoshino" ujarnya pelan dan sabar. _Dasar kalau bisa mengatasi anak itu sendiri kenapa memanggilku?_ Gerutu Hijikata dalam hatinya.

"dan Hijikata jangan panggil suamimu dengan _Yorozuya_ " kali ini perhatian Gintoki mengarahnya. Sebelum bisa membalas pernyataan idiot itu, dia dikejutkan dengan seorang balita perempuan yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan pakaiannya "wa!?" dia menunduk dan menemukan balita perempuan itu memeluk kakinya "Yorozuya!" dia menoleh ke Gintoki

"dia sangat menyukaimu" dengan santai ia menaikkan kedua pundaknya "kemarilah Nao" panggilnya pada bocah cilik tersebut. Kelihatannya kedua balita tersebut kembar—wajah mereka hampir mirip dan mereka seumuran. Kalau Yoshino memiliki rambut perak maka Nao memiliki rambut hitam, sehitam malam yang mendung. "dan sudah berapa kali aku memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan benar?" Hijikata mendengar ocehan Gintoki sambil menekan HP nya untuk melihat jam. Ya ampun patroli pagi ini tidak akan terlaksana!

"ma...ma" Yoshino menghampirinya. Sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti ingin digendong dan dia memanggilnya dengan... _mama?_ — "aku bukan mama...aku Hijikata" dia mengkoreksi "jadi...siapa yang—" melirik Gintoki dia berniat bertanya; siapa orang tua kedua anak itu pada Gintoki. Namun pemuda itu sudah duduk memeluk kakinya sendiri, kebiasaannya saat merajuk.

"...kenapa kau?" tanyanya ber-sweatdrop. Aku belum mengatakan apapun yang menyakiti _Gin-san_ hari ini! Pikirnya mulai sebal sendiri.

"...kau bahkan tidak mengakui anakmu sendiri...Hiks"

OXO

Meski menampar dirinya berkali-kalipun dia tidak akan bisa kabur dari situasi ini. _Ini pasti mimpi!_ –siapa yang akan percaya kalau seorang Hijikata Toushiro si wakil komandan Shinsengumi menikahi pengangguran yang sering membuat rusuh Edo?! Dan bahkan memiliki dua anak kembar bersamanya?

Ketika _suami_ nya itu ditanya. Si brengsek itu menjawabnya jujur sekali. saking jujurnya membuatnya ingin memenggal kepala gulali bodoh itu!— Sakamoto memberi Katsura sebotol obat milik Amanto; berasal dari planet yang penduduknya tak memiliki kelamin. obat itu bisa membuat seseorang hamil, apapun gendernya. DAN si banci berambut panjang itu memberikan obat itu sebagai hadia pernikahan pada Gintoki yang akhirnya mencampurkannya ke dalam minuman Hijikata secara diam-diam.

 _Ternyata dia licik!_ Hijikata hampir saja menghancurkan gelas yang dipengangnya "jadi. Dimana China dan anjingnya?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam Gintoki

"semenjak kita menikah, anak itu tinggal di tempat Shimura" jawab Gintoki enteng "mengenai pekerjaanmu. Kau pensiun" mendengarnya Hijikata menunduk dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya—dia tidak akan pernah peraya kalau akhirnya dia memilih Gintoki daripada Shinsengumi.

"apa kau tiba-tiba hilang ingatan?" kali ini Gintoki yang menatapnya heran. Pemuda di depannya hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban "Yoshino dan Nao hanya bisa ditenangkan olehmu" bahasnya tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke kedua bocah yang bermain bersama di lantai "mereka mencintaimu seperti kau mencintai Shinsengumi atau bahkan lebih, jadi jangan _buang_ mereka"

Benar juga wajah Nao mirip dengannya, meski kelakuan bengalnya itu sama dengan _suaminya_ . "aku tidak sekejam itu" balasnya lalu duduk diantara kedua anaknya "jadi...lebih baik kalian mandi" kedua anak itu menurut saja digendong _ibu_ nya seperti itu, mereka tidak akan melawan ibu, karena ibu yang marah sangat menakutkan apalagi mereka mencintai ibu.

Malam telah tiba. Tidak akan pernah terpikirkan kalau seseorang dengan status dan kepribadian sepertinya ini bisa menjadi seorang ibu dan juga istri. Setelah menidurkan kedua anaknya dia masuk ke futon suaminya, tidur bersama.

Rupanya Gintoki masih belum tidur "kau ingat tanggal apa besok?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Hijikata tidak mengingat keduanya, entah kenapa setiap kali dia ingin menengok jam dan tanggal _tiba-tiba saja hpnya menghilang_. Hijikata masih waras namun entah kenapa dia tidak heran.

"besok hari yang spesial" jawabnya sendiri, tidak menunggu jawaban _istri_ nya "hari spesial?" Hijikata mengulangnya dengan nada bertanya. Nampaknya Gintoki ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya namun pada akhirnya dia memberitahu "budaya barat yang selalu membuatku kesal. Valentine!" jawabnya tiba-tiba saja bersemangat sekali "kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah mendapat coklat atau hadiah apapun di hari kasih sayang" jelasnya sambil memajukkan bibirnya seperti menggetutu _jangan bertingkah seperti jones_ pikir Hijikata geli sendiri dengan sikap kekanakan itu "dan sekarang aku menginginkannya darimu" lanjut Gintoki lalu memeluk pemuda disampingnya sangat erat

"sesak..." keluh Hijikata lirih. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebelumnya memang dia tidak memberi waktu luangnya sama sekali pada Gintoki. Meskipun pemuda berambut perak itu selalu memikirkannya, sebaliknya dia malah kadang melupakan pemuda itu hanya karena alasan _pekerjaan_. Bahkan dirinya juga bisa merasa bersalah— mengangguk Hijikata membalas pelukan tersebut "baiklah. Tapi jangan bolos kerja, kau punya kerjaan untuk menjaga sebuah toko bukan?" meski bukan wakil komandan lagi, tentu dia suka menasehati "dan jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. ketika kalian bertiga berkumpul, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tempat kalian berada"

"nah...memang itulah Gintama"

"lakukan pekerjaan mu dengan benar!"

OXO

Sesuai janjinya dia membuat coklat. Sesekali dua anaknya itu mengganggunya, memaksanya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bermain bersama mereka.

Akhirnya dia berhasil memasukkan semuanya kedalam cetakan dan mendinginkannya, dia punya waktu luang untuk bersantai sejenak. Dia duduk di sofa memperhatikan kedua anaknya bermain, seolah stamina mereka tidak terbatas _apa aku saja yang bertambah tua ya?_ Bergabung bersama anak-anaknya, dia membelai lembut keduanya. Setidaknya kedua balita itu tidak seperti dirinya dengan Gintoki, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar.

Nao yang memiliki wajahnya dan memiliki kepribadian bengal Gintoki, mungkin bisa menjadi wanita cantik dimasa depan; sementara Yoshino yang memiliki wajah Gintoki dan memiliki kepribadian _normal_ nya, mungkin bisa menjadi pria—yang lebih baik dari ayahnya...yeah.

"hmm...mungkin kau bisa bergabung dengan Shinsengumi" dia mulai berkahayal masa depannya. Dia begitu senang membayang Yoshino dewasa memakai seragam Shinsengumi "dan sebaiknya kita sepertiku dalam memilih pasangan" ujarnya lembut pada Nao—dia tahu keduanya tentu keduanya tidak mengerti, bahkan kedua balita itu masih belum lancar berbicara. Namun insting orangtuanya membuatnya terbawa suasana dan berakhir membayang-bayangkan masa depan kedua anak-nya.

...

Tentu kedua balita itu lelah bermain. Tepat setelah mengantarkan Yoshino dan Nao ke tempat tidur mereka, Gintoki datang.

"Yoro—" seperti biasanya dia ingin protes karena pelukan suaminya—yang seperti anjing menyambut majikan—itu. Gintoki menciumnya, mencegahnya memanggilnya sebagai yorozuya. Ciuman mereka terputus "mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilku Gin-to-ki" ujarnya lembut lalu mengecup dahi Hijikata.

"kenapa..." _tentu karena mereka sudah menikah bukan?_ –dia berhenti karena sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Wajahnya memanas dan dia tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan Gintoki lebih lama lagi "aku bahkan sudah membungkusnya" ujarnya menuju ruang tengah.

"wow akhirnya aku mendapatkan sesuatu!" seru Gintoki memutar-mutar bingkisan coklatnya _sebenarnya apa yang menyenangkan dari mendapat coklat setiap tahunnya_ ? pikirnya saat melihat wajah girang tersebut.

...

Entah bagaimana bisa posisi mereka seperti ini sekarang. Gintoki menindihnya dan dia tengah kehabisan nafas, matanya mulai berair karena _kesenangan_ yang ditawarkan suaminya sebelumnya. Dalam ingatannya ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya. "jika kau terlalu keras kau akan membangunka Yoshino dan Nao" bisik Gintoki setengah mendesah di telinganya "ka..kalau begitu...jangan terlalu men..jahili..ku" balasnya terputus-putus.

" aku mencintaimu" ucap Gintoki manis sekali di pendengarannya. Entah antara dia terlalu terbawa suasana atau dia juga ketularan sifat memalukkan Gintoki— dia membalasnya _aku mencintaimu...ju—"_

—ga...

OXO

*BLINK*

Hijikata membuka matanya dan menemukan Gintoki tidur disebelahnya. Pandangannya mengitari kamar tersebut lalu dia menghela nafas lega, sangat lega—lebih lega daripada baru saja selamat dari kematian.

Tidak ada mainan, tidak ada tempat tidur anak-anak, tidak ada suara tangisan bayi. INI SEMUA HANYA MIMPI! Soraknya dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja fantasi yang begitu nyata sebelumnya membuatnya kesal, tanpa sadar, tanpa rencana— Dia menendang Gintoki yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya sekuat tenaga *BUUK!*

"ADUH!" pemuda disebelahnya meringis kesakitan "KENAPA DENGANMU!?" dia membentak pemuda yang menendangnya sambil berguling-guling kesakitan, sekedar informasi; Punggungnya yang kena.

 _Entah apa yang harus kulakukan jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan..._

END OF EXTRA...

* * *

A/N :

Maaf belum melanjutkan main story Marry Me. Namun setidaknya saya meluangkan waktu untuk fic ini. Berkat keputusan pemerintah yang baru sekolah saya tidak bisa mengadakan Valentine hahaha...setidaknya saya merayakannya disini (: — **(dan ini telat sehari)**

Fic lain seperti A Cheeky Angel , Just The Way, dan Red Bloody — saya menambahkan cerita lepas di fic2 tersebut.

 _Thx for reading_

 _and_

 _Happy Valentine..._


	9. Cowardly

Hijikata ada diatas puncak tangga yang terbuat dari batu berwarna putih mengkilat, sedangkan Gintoki berada sekitar 5 anak tangga di bawah

Ini adalah jarak yang diakuinya dan Gintoki harus naik jika ia menginginkannya...

"benar, bukan aku yang seharusnya menuruni tangga dan menemuimu" Hijikata diatas sana terlihat sangat marah tapi matanya tak sekeras raut wajahnya, karena sinar matanya menunjukkan jika ia sedang kebingungan "kenapa aku harus turun dan mendekatimu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menuruni sebuah anak tangga, sebelum ia turun lagi. Ia merasa ragu dan memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Gintoki yang sedari tadi diam, menunduk; wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan rambur peraknya yang berantakkan " kau yang memulainya bukan? Kau yang melemparkan dirimu sendiri padaku, seharusnya kau yang berusaha! Kau yang mendekatiku bukan aku seharusnya!"tunjuk Hijikata dengan jari

Cukup lama ruangan serba putih itu hening tanpa suara diantara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya; sebelum Hijikata memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke puncak yang 'seharusnya' ia berada, Gintoki berbicara

"itu karena kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanyanya mendongak, menunjukkan wajah yang tersenyum dewasa "kau tahu? Tangga ini sangat panjang dan kau selalu ada di puncaknya, aku berusaha sampai akhirnya jarak kita adalah 5 anak tangga dan sekarang kau menruninya sebuah dan menjadi 4 anak tangga"

"me—mencintaimu!?" wajah Hijikata bersemu merah padam, kenapa Gintoki sangat percaya diri? Dia ingat jelas selama mereka berhubungan tidak pernah sekalipun Hijikata mengatakan aku mencintaimu atau menyukaimu

Dan dia ingat jelas, bagaimana bisa mereka menjalin hubungan mereka. Si Gintoki itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan mengaku padanya (Ch 2 Don't leave me)

"lalu kenapa waktu itu kau menerimaku?" tanya Gintoki tersenyum lembut kearahnya "aku senang sekali saat kau menerimaku, aku selalu memikirkanmu, ingin setidaknya melindungimu meski aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak butuh"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa..kau mau pacaran denganku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar, ia juga ingat jelas kalau ia menawarkan dirinya setelah Gintoki mengaku padanya. Tapi kenapa? Hanya pertanyaan itu sampai sekarang tak dijawabnya, ia yakin waktu itu ia mabuk, tentu saja saat itu dia sedang mengejar seseorang mencurigakan! Ia sadar total

"a...aku tak menerimamu, aku hanya mengajukkan pertanyaan bukan?" iya dia tak mengangguk maupun mengucapkan 'ya, baiklah' ataupun sejenisnya pada pengakuan Hijikata, dia hanya menawarkan dirinya!

"lalu? Jika kau benar-benar tak menginginkannya, tidak masalah jika kau menolakku"

Senyuman Gintoki membuat Hijikata makin kesal, mungkin karena pemudaberambut perak itu benar. Semua pertanyaan menusuk dan membuat kepalanya pusing,penuh dengan kebingungan; ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"maa...jika kau masih bingung, hanya terima aku Hijikata" Gintoki menghilangkan senyumannya dan menatap Hijikata diatasnya dengan tajam dan serius "karena aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Maka karna itu_

 _Kau merasa seperti ini bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Saat Gintoki mengeser pintu kayu, ia menemukka Hijikata yang berbaring di atas tatami, mendengkur. Ia tampak lelah bisa dari raut wajahnya yang agak pucat. Sambil tersenyum simpul Gintoki melangkah masuk ke ruangan lalu duduk di sebelah Hijikata yang tidur dengan sangat tenang.

Biasanya Hijikata akan segera bangun lalu membentaknya, karena seorang samurai harus selalu waspada tak boleh lengah. Katananya selalu bersamanya rasanya senjata tajam itu lebih penting dari pada nyawanya **tapi** ternyata tidak, karena bagi Hijikata katana adalah alat untuk melindungi dirinya

"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menyenangi pekerjaan seperti ini?" tanya Gintoki sangat lirih, sampai hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengar. Jika saat ini Hijikata bangun pasti pemuda itu akan meneriakinya _ITU KAU YANG TERLALU MALAS!_ Begitu...

"mmm...kau sialan...kenapa tiba-tiba...men..jadi pin..tar?"

Mata Gintoki membulat ketika mendengar Hijikata berbicara sendiri, mungkin ia sangat menikmati mimpinya?.tapi itu hanya sesaat lalu setelah itu mata Gintoki meredup dengan kelembutan "entah apa yang dimimpikannya" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut hitam Hijikata yang lurus, yang selalu membuatnya iri "seorang laki-laki yang dijuluki wakil komandan iblis ternyata bisa ngelindur dengan manisnya seperti ini..." ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang di bicarakan Hijikata dan dirinya di mimpi.

"jika diingat-ingat kapan aku pernah menciumnya?" tanyanya lalu mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal "seharusnya pernahkan? Atau saking jarangnya aku tak mengingatnya?" (AN: jangan tanya aku, yang nulis aja lupa)

Ia menyondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hijikata, bibir mereka hampir tak memiliki jarak, tapi ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan Gintoki menjauh lalu menghela nafas "kami sedang bertengkar" ucapnya penuh rasa kesal dan kecewa terutama jika mengingat alasannya

"kurasa aku akan membangunkannya..." ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menguncangkan tubuh Hijikata, tapi sekali lagi ia berhenti setelah melihat katana yang masih menyelip di pinggang orang yang ingin di bangunkannya"aku menyerah, aku masih ingin hidup" dia tahu pasti bagaimana Hijikata yang diganggu tidurnya terutama jika senjatanya masih berada dalam jangkauannya

 _Kenapa aku menjadi pengecut?_

 _TBC_


	10. Useless

**A/N** : Hi! Kelihatannya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya para readers. Ya..gak 'ketemu' juga sih /abaikan yang ini/ **tapi saya senang sekali kalau kalian masih mau baca ini cerita.**

 **Maaf** atas keterlambatan update fic satu ini. Bahkan saya yang nulis aja lupa ceritanya, sebelum update baca fic sendiri deh jadinya.

Oh, dan saya ingat sekali kalau saya belum tulis **WARNING** ya? Hayo~ siapa yang **anti-homo** nyasar kesini? XD. Baiklah, begini...

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, saya lupa sih kapan tepatnya. Kalo gak salah setelah saya update 'Extra' ya?. Ada yang review kalo dia **jijik** sama Fic ini. Ooh, saya gak marah sih, biasa aja. Meskipun saya tahu kalo ada fasilitas hapus review yang tak 'sesuai' tapi saya biarin. **Gini** , kayanya meski saya tak kasih warning di setiap Chapter harusnya kalian para readers tahu lah ya, kalo ini Fic Yaoi?

Saya yakin benar kalo Cover dan Pairing ini **sudah** kelihatan **Yaoinya** , ok saya lebih suka sebut dengan **Shonen** - **ai**. Kecuali kalo mungkin dia gak liat seri Gintama kali ya?. **Ya udah, saya sangat minta maaf kalo ada yang nyasar...**

 **Tapi** saya **ingatkan** kembali. Jadi Readers juga harus **pintar**. Pintar disini harus pandai pilah-pilah, anak-anak aja kalo nonton TV harus ditemenin orang tua biar gak liat yang engak-enggak. Tapi...siapa juga yang mau baca fic sambil ditemenin mommy? :p /canda aja nih saya jgn ambil hati/ Kalau saya sih sebenernya sering nyasar, ke Pair yg saya anti banget. Tp juga langsung out aja. Gak rajin-rajin kasih-kasih 'review' lah. Capek ngetik ama tunggu load nya aja.

Emang saya sih mungkin yang salah ya gak kasih WARNING?. Ya udahlah, jangan ada yang nyasar lagi. Jadi kasihan juga kan kalo ada yang mau baca ceritanya tapi AN nya gini banyak, cape baca tau~. Sapa juga mau baca Author lagi cerewet?

 **Udahlah kita mulai— ENJOY! : )**

* * *

_ **Chapter** **10** : **Useless** _

Ketika Hijikata terbangun, langit telah berubah warna menjadi ke-orangean. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu mengingat kembali mimpinya. _Mimpi yang aneh, tapi memang...ini sesuai perasaanku._ Tapi bukannya ini sudah saatnya untuk menurunkan harga dirinya?. Jika memang dia tidak mencintai Gintoki, kenapa juga dia menerimanya?—Sampai sekarang pertanyaan tersebut masih belum bisa dijawabnya.

" _ **Kau mau berpacaran denganku atau apa?"**_

Dia ingat betul kalau itu balasannya untuk Gintoki yang telah mengaku padanya. Tapi...kenapa juga dia menawarkan dirinya?. Ini membuatnya pusing, rasanya hari ini dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Berdiri. Hijikata menganti seragamnya dengan Yukata hitamnya setelah itu dia keluar menikmati angin sore. Teringat lagi wajah Ketsuno Ana, wanita yang sangat digemari pacarnya. "Wanita itu..." dia bergumam "Kudengar si keriting sialan itu punya beberapa wanita yang menaruh hati padanya. Apa dia salah satunya?"

 _Kalau begitu...beruntung sekali dia._

 **Ups!?** Apa yang telah dipikirkan seorang Hijikata Toushiro?. Baru saja dia mengakui kalau dia, si wakil komandan Shinsengumi cemburu dan iri pada wanita pembawa acara ramalan cuaca. Tunggu, bukan berarti dia tidak suka kenyataan kalau dia telah cemburu, hanya saja apa tidak apa-apa?. Maksudnya, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau dia cemburu?

 _Hmm... bukannya aku sudah menyerah?. Maksudku dia, saat kukira dia selingkuh aku telah menyerah. Dan apakah ini benar-benar waktunya untukku menyerah?_

Tapi Gintoki dimimpinya sangat giat mengejarnya. Dan itu hanyalah mimpi! Apa yang diharapkannya? Kalau memang si Gintoki mau menyudahinya ya su—

"Apa aku bodoh?"

Hijikata memukul dahinya sendiri. Dia mulai sadar kalau masalah sebenarnya bukan itu. Tapi masih pertanyaan pertamanya ' _apakah dia mencintai Gintoki?'_

"Apa aku mencintainya?"

Jelas bukan kalau iya...err...iya? jadi dia menyukai Gintoki sebelum si kepala gulali itu mengaku padanya? Atau sesudahnya?

OXO

"Selamat datang Gin-san," Shinpachi menyapanya. Ketika remaja tersebut melihat atasannya—yang tidak pernah membayarnya— yang kembali dengan lesu, dia bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Hmm...tidak ada," Gintoki mengelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di salah satu sofa lalu mencari remote TV. Setelah mencari-cari Channel dia menoleh ke remaja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya "Benar-benar tidak ada Pattsuan" ulangnya. Tahu betul kalau dia sedang diperhatikan.

"Kau ke tempat Hijikata-san bukan?," tanya Shinpachi lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan "Kau bisa berbaikan dengannya?" tanyanya lagi. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah menjadi ' _ibu'_ yang cerewet tapi dia mencemaskan pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Dia selalu penasaran, kenapa Gintoki dan Hijikata tidak bisa bersatu seutuhnya? Padahal mereka cocok dan dari penglihatannya mereka saling mencintai. Lalu kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?, Kenapa juga Hijikata harus salah paham?, Kenapa Hijikata-san tidak mempercayai Gin-san?.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. Dia tidur," jawab Gintoki lalu menyandarkan pungungnya. Saat melihat Shinpachi menghela nafas, dia juga ikut menghela nafas "Kenapa kau begitu risau? Ini bukan seperti kau adalah pacar Hijikata"

Shinpachi tersenyum tipis lalu terkekeh geli. Harusnya tidak ada yang lucu tapi baginya pertanyaan Gintoki lucu. Pemuda berambut perak di depannya sampai menaikkan alis dibuatnya "Apa-apaan sih?" Gintoki mengembungkan kedua pipinya terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Shinpachi mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV "Kita keluarga," mulainya membuat raut wajah Gintoki mengeras " Dan sebagai keluarga. Kita saling mengkhawatirkan"

Gintoki mengerutkan dahinya. Rasanya Shouyou-sensei pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu di depan kelas. Kalau tidak salah, itu ketika salah satu anak menghilang karena tersesat. _Lalu akhirnya kami mencari anak itu sampai seharian..._

"Kau menganggapku sebagai keluarga huh," Gintoki menyeringai "Meskipun aku tak pernah meng-gajimu"

"Kau pernah menolongku. Dan aku masih menunggu gajiku, Gin-san" balas Shinpachi sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kagura?"

"Masih jalan-jalan bersama Sadaharu"

...

Seperti kata Shinpachi. Anak perempuan berpakaian China itu masih berada di taman, membiarkan anjing besar kesayangannya berlarian bersama anak-anak lainnya. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya Kagura tidak ikut bermain dan malah duduk di kursi panjang bersama remaja laki-laki yang sangat dibencinya. Seperti biasa Okita Sougo kabur dari tugasnya.

"kalau kau seperti itu terus, atasanmu yang satu itu bisa membunuhmu"

"Hijikata-san?...Kebalikannya, dia terlihat seperti mau bunuh diri sekarang"

Sougo menguap lebar lalu bersandar dengan santai memperhatikan langit yang mulai menghitam "Dia beristirahat dengan 'tenang' di markas sekarang. Entah apa yang bisa dipikirkan si penggila mayo itu"

"Heh... kau khawatir padanya?," Kagura menyeringai licik. Jarang sekali bisa mendengar pengeran sadis curhat padanya. Sougo meliriknya tajam lalu mendengus "Tidak mungkin," balasnya terdengar malas sekali "Aku tidak peduli, hanya saja aku ingin cepat Danna menyeret si bodoh itu keluar dari Shinsengumi. Agar aku bisa menjadi wakil komandan"

"Kalau itu sih. Kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau membunuhnya, dengan dia yang bad mood seperti itu. Dia seperti kecoak"

Sougo terkekeh geli lalu mulai ketujuan awalnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu, biasanya si remaja bersurai coklat-pasir tersebut hanya akan berdebat sebentar dengan gadis itu lalu pulang. Tapi kali ini mereka duduk bersama karena—"Ketsuna Ana. Apa hubungannya dengan Danna?" tanya kapten Shinsengumi devisi pertama. Bola matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya menatap gadis bermata biru langit itu dengan tajam. Ala polisi yang menginterogasi tersangka.

"Lihat? Kau peduli bukan?," namun gadis itu tak gentar bahkan tak peduli. Kagura tersenyum lebar dengan liciknya "Akui saja kalau dia ada _mama_ mu!"

"Siapa yang mama ku?"

Kelihatannya pertarungan akan dimulai lagi. Sougo sudah mulai memegang sarung katananya dan Kagura yang memanas-manasinya sudah memegang gagang payungnya— payung yang bisa nembak— "Setidaknya si Mayora pernah merawatmu bukan?"

"Dan Danna merawatmu! Kalau begitu dia papa mu" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dipikirkannya. Ini juga...jarang sekali si pangeran sadis terbawa suasana. Namun setelah mendengar itu, mereka berdua terdiam. Saling menatap lalu menghela nafas panjang—yang paling panjang dalam hidup mereka— _kelihatannya memang ada benarnya... maka karna itu para fans menganggap kita adalah anak mereka_...

OXO

"Anaknya pak tua?"

Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya Hijikata kembali normal. Saat ini Shinsengumi sedang senggang, kasus kemarin juga sudah terselesaikan. Tentu saja Takasugi bukan dalang kali ini, karena ternyata itu masalah dalam keluarga Shogun. Masalah pribadi.

Dan sekarang saat mengurus masalah pribadi Hijikata sendiri. Meskipun dia belum menemukan apapun untuk saat ini, tapi _masalah_ baru sudah muncul.

"Yah...dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

Saat ini Hijikata dan Kondo berada di ruangan yang sama. Duduk berhadapan, namun santai. Disana juga ada Sougo yang _leyeh-leyeh_ sambil membaca majalah. "Hmm...kalau tidak salah namanya Kuriko!" tambah Kondo mencoba menghilangkan wajah masam Hijikata, tapi kelihatannya tidak berhasil.

"Matsudaira Kuriko" tambah Sougo lalu kembali pada majalahnya. Tidak perlu melihat dua kali untuk mengetahui perasaan Hijikata-san yang amburadul saat ini. Tentu saja, untuk saat ini si pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan **cinta.**

Kelihatannya anak gadis atasan mereka semua pernah mengaku pada Hijikata. Dan tentu ditolak, entah apa itu alasannya. Tapi wanita selalu pantang menyerah tentang hal-hal tertentu bukan?.

"Err...maaf Kondo-san kau tahu, aku—"

"Aku tahu," balas Kondo mantap "Tapi sebenarnya...ini demi nyawaku juga," katanya sambil membuat wajah _cute puppy_ "Kau tahu sifat pak tua yang sangat memanjakan anaknya bukan?"

Tentu. Tidak ada anggota Shinsengumi yang tidak tahu sifat si pak tua Matsudaira, yang egois dan _daughter-complex_. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Hijikata mengangguk "Baiklah. Katakan si pak tua itu...tapi aku tidak janji kalau aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. Dengan jadwal kita yang tidak menentu—"

"Baiklah!," Sorakan Kondo menyela ocehan bawahannya. Segera di komandan berdiri lalu mengambil HP nya dari saku celana. Sougo menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak, untuk menafsirkan situasi terburuk. Pandangan Sougo dengan Hijikata tanpa sengaja bertemu "Bagaimana menurutmu?," tiba-tiba Hijikata bertanya "Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Sejenak manik coklat milik Sougo membulat. Pasti Hijikata sedang sangat kacau sekarang sampai bertanya hal ini pada 'musuhnya'. Kasihan juga sih, namun Sougo hanya bisa menaikkan kedua pundaknya "Mana kutahu" jawabnya.

...

 _Seminggu kemudian_ , di saat jadwal Shinsengumi padat kembali. Yamazaki datang memintanya untuk menemui Matsudaira dan anaknya.

"Hari ini? Jangan bercanda!" Hijikata duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Manik birunya menatap Yamazaki dengan tajam, seperti siap menerkam. Inspektur itu yang paling tahu kalau wakil komandan sedang sibuk, dia juga yang paling tahu kalau Hijikata akan menolaknya. Namun kali ini Yamazaki tetap memaksa atasannya "Tapi wakil komandan...Matsudaira –san ada di luar, dan nyawa Kondo-san ada di tanganmu sekarang!" pria berambut hita tersebut memasang muka _please!_ Sekarang.

"Apa kakek itu sudah gila?," geram Hijikata lalu dengan terpaksa berdiri. Untuk beberapa saat dia diam sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada, mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan semuanya. Lalu akhirnya dia melambaikan tangannya "Aku mengerti," katanya "Aku akan kesana, pergilah!" perintahnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Baik, wakil komandan"

OXO

Matsudaira Kiriko, gadis berpotongan rambut pendek yang manis. Dia dan Hijikata yang sedang dengan yukata hitamnya menelusuri jalan kota. Pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya tak mengatakan apapun sedari tadi, membuat gadis itu khawatir jika keberadaannya mengganggu si wakil komandan. Dengan canggung Kiriko bertanya "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu..."

Hijikata yang baru sadar telah mengabaikan 'pasangannya' menoleh lalu menjawab "Biasa saja. Kau tahu Shinsengumi punya pekerjaan yang ketat. Kuharap ayahmu juga merasakan penderitaan kami" terdengar sarkas memang, tapi itulah caranya berbicara. Untuk saja Kiriko terbiasa degan kebiasaan tersebut.

"Maaf. Karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa...aku mengkorbankan waktu luangku untukmu" _tentu demi Kondo-san, sebenarnya. Bisa-bia dia mati dengan cara yang aneh pula..._

Kiriko tersenyum tipis "Karena Ayah bukan?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat mereka berda berhenti berjalan. Hijikata memicingkan matanya, terlihat kesakitan saat memandang tanah di bawah sana. **Cinta** memang seperti itu, **tidak berguna** hanya membuat siapapun sedih dan kesakitan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Hijikata menolak gadis itu mentah-mentah dengan alasan _aku sibuk_ atau mungkin alasan sebenarnya adalah; saat itu dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Gintoki? Entahlah apapun boleh, yang penting Hijikata sudah menolak Kiriko. Mungkin kalau Matsudaira tahu, dia bisa dibunuhnya.

"Sebenarnya...sekali saja aku ingin kau menemuiku tanpa ada campur tangan ayah," aku Kiriko sambil memegangi kimono bagian bawahnya dengan erat, seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa "Tapi...itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ya?"

Gadis itu terlihat seperti akan menangis. Tanpa sadar tangan Hijikata bergerak, menggandeng gadis itu untuk menjauh dari tengah jalan dan kepingiran. Di depan sebuah gang yang diapit dua bagunan.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Hijikata. Memang gadis itu tidak sampai mengeluarkan air mata tapi setidaknya masih membuat si wakil komandan bersimpati. Kiriko mengangguk lalu mendongak melihat wajah tampan orang yang disukainya "Jadi..kelihatannya kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Hijikata-san"

Entah kenapa warna merah yang sangat tipis sekali muncul di pipinya, itu karena wajah kurang ajar Gintoki muncul seenaknya...mungkin. sebelum membalas dia menghela nafas panjang "Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan hal-hal _berat_ seperti ini?"

Manik bulat gadis itu berkedip dengan manis, namun nampak dia sedang kebingungan "Ku—Ku pikir kau ingin pembicaraan kita _penting_ agar kau tidak merasa waktu luang terbuang sia-sia" jawabnya

"Ha?!" Hijikata menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Aku malah berharap kalau kau membuatku tenang. Maksudku...kesempatan untuk menjauh dari pekerjaan" itu tambahan agar membuat Kiriko senang sebenarnya. Dan itu bekerja, gadis itu merekahkan senyumannya "Benarkah?," tanyanya untuk lebih yakin. Dan saat Hijikata mengangguk dengan canggung, dia lebih kegirangan lagi "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke restoran?"

"Baiklah..."

...

Sayangnya Hijikata tak membawa mayones kesukaanya. Ya sudahlah, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia makan tanpa topping kesukaannya. Dengan tenang dia memakan pesanannya begitu juga dengan Kiriko.

"Nah..." Hijikata memanggil "Sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja" tiba-tiba dia membahasnya. Gadis di depannya berhenti mengerakan tangannya lalu melihat, tepat pada matanya "Apa maksudmu Hijikata-san?" tanyanya berpura-pura bodoh. Gadis itu tahu kalau suatu saat kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Hijikata, namun...tetap saja dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ini menyakitkan, karena dengan itu sudah jelas kalau Hijikata tidak menyukainya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena...kau menyukaiku, Kiriko," lanjut Hijikata "Tapi aku—"

 ***PRANG! *DUAR!**

Hampir saja Hijikata mengatakan _ada orang yang kusukai_ dinding kaca di belakang Kiriko pecah, diikuti dengan ledakan. Serangan yang terlalu ekstrim untuk perampokan bukan? Lalu siapa, teroris?...jangan-jangan mereka mengincar Kiriko?— biasa anak bos penting, gitu—Hijikata sudah siap dengan senjatanya dan melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruh Kiriko merunduk .

Nampak gadis itu ketakutan dengan juga cemas, semua tersirat di wajahnya. Ini perasaan yang sama seperti Hijikata kecil yang diabaikan keluarga dari ayahnya. Sekali lagi tanpa sadar, Hijikata menenangkan gadis tersebut "Tenanglah. Aku masih ingin hidup, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu entah apa yang akan dilakukan ayahmu"

"Dan aku tidak ingin...seseorang yang peduli denganku, terluka"

 **To Be Continue**

AN:

Baiklah, sampai sini untuk Chapter kali ini. Oh dan saya lupa sesuatu karena sebenarnya pingin cerewet banyak diatas tapi tahu diri lah.

 **Kenapa gak saya hapus saja review tak menyenangkan itu?**

 **Maaf** masih dengan topik ini. Alasan sebenarnya saya tak menghapus review tersebut adalah karena: saya menghargai setiap review yang diberikan pada saya, karena itu adalah pikiran readers pada karya saya yang gak pro ini.

Jadi silahkan review kaya apapun saya terima. Cuma saya gak bisa bales sih, untuk saat ini. **Maaf** ya...

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	11. Realize

**A/N** : Hi terimakasih untuk para readers yang memberi saya review. Saya senang sekali kalau kaiian menyukai Fic ini, meskupun saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu untuk saat ini.

Kemarin saya baca ulang Chapter sebelumnya dan saya baru menyadarinya kesalahan bodoh yang saya perbuat. Anak si pak tua, si Matsudaira **Kuriko** (seharusnya) saya tulis jadi **Kiriko.** Maaf ya, lagi ngantuk kali. Habisnya Kuriko dan kiriko, lebih enak Kiriko bukan. Jadi tanpa sadar menulisnya begitu #jangan ganti2 nama org

Maa...silahkan menikmati Chapter ini : )

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Realize**

 _"Tenanglah, aku masih ingin hidup. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu ayahmu yang akan membunuhku"_

Kuriko menautkan kedua alisnya, apakah keberadaan dirinya hanya akan diakui oleh Hijikata karena ayahnya?. Itu membuatnya sakit, sampai harus menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Dia berniat berdiri dan mendekati Hijikata, namun pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya

 _"Yang lebih penting lagi, aku tidak ingin membiarkan seseorang yang peduli padaku...terluka"_

Apa yang telah didengarnya? Hijikata memperhatikannya?. Seketika itu juga wajah Kuriko memerah, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Ini bukan waktunya senang, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Oi, konsentrasi!," tegur Hijikata sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang diucapkannya sebelumnya itu...begitu romantis. Mata si wakil komandan tertuju pada pintu keluar, dimana para pengunjung berbondong-bondong untuk menyelamatkan diri. Jika Kuriko membaur bersama orang-orang itu, mungkin jika benar para penyerang ini mengincar gadis itu. Mereka akan sulit menemukannya.

"Aku akan membuka jalan untukmu, selama itu berbaurlah dengan orang-orang"

Tidak ada jalan lain selain menurut. Kuriko berdiri, masih menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya "Aku akan menghubungi ayah," ujarnya sambil melewati Hijikata.

Hijikata hanya mengangguk lalu tetap berada di tempatnya, membiarkan gadis itu meninggalkannya. Yang lebih penting lagi, saat ini situasi si wakil komandan tidak menguntungkan.

"Apa yang kalian butuhkan?"

...

Kuriko tengelam dalam kerumunan, kakinya melangkah kedepan. Namun dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan Hijikata, satu-satunya orang yang tidak berusaha melarikan diri. Dari balik dinding kaca yang retak dia bisa melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut masih tenang dan menyalakan rokoknya, tanpa ada rasa takut. Meskipun di depannya sekumpulan pria bertampang menakutkan berada di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?," gumamnya begitu cemas pada nasib orang yang disukainya nanti. "Oh, benar. Aku harus menelpon ayah"

Dengan jari agak bergetar, dia menekan tombol tujuannya. Disaat bersamaan dia mendengar suara pria berteriak. Dia tidak bisa menoleh, dia begitu takut saat mengetahui Hijikata akan bertempur sendirian.

Begitu panik, rasanya dia merasa mual "Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?," sambil berjongkok dan memegangi perut dengan salah satu tangannya, dia terus menunggu sambungannya. "Ayah, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini pada Hijikata-san"

OXO

"Aku tahu kalau kau Gorila, tapi bisakah kau bertingkah sedikit lebih pintar?"

"Aku melupakannya! Siapapun bisa kelupaan barang, Gintoki!"

Di sisi lain, di markas utama Shinsengumi. Komandannya masih sibuk berdebat dengan seorang pemuda pengangguran. Ini dimulai dari barang Kondo tertinggal di tempat Shimura, kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya namun juga bukan yang kedua kalinya. Jika kau ingin melebih-lebihkannya, ini sudah terjadi ribuan kalinya.

"Maka karna itu berhentilah menstalker dan bekerjalah dengan benar! Agar _anakmu_ , Toshi bisa bersamaku"

"Danna, mau memilihmu atau tetap bersama kami itu adalah pilihannya," Yamazaki juga berada di sana, mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja diantarkan Gintoki. Tidak jauh disana, di depan pintu geser. Sougo duduk sambil membaca majalahnya, bahkan masih sempat dia menguap.

"Yamazaki benar Gintoki. Jika dia lebih mencintai _kami_ dari pada kau—" kalimat Kondo terputus. Pemuda berambut perak yang duduk di depannya saat ini menatapnya tajam, tatapan yang siap untuk menerkam "Dia sangat menyukai tempat ini, dan karena tempat ini amburadul dia semakin mencintai tempat ini. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya!"

Yamazaki yang berada di sebelah Gintoki menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Gintoki membahas wakil komandan dengan serius (di depan mereka). Tanpa sadar dia menimpali "Danna, jangan katakan kalau dia menolakmu karena kami?"

Belum sampai diantara ketiganya berbicara kembali, HP Sougo berbunyi. Si kapten devisi satu mengangkatnya dan yang dia balaskan pada si penelpon hanya "Aku mengerti..." setelah itu ditutup. Bola mata coklatnya melihat ketiga orang yang membahas topik 'konyol' mengenai orang yang ingin di bunuhnya, topik yang sedari tadi dia abakan. Kenapa juga dia yang ditelpon?.

Gintoki tidak menjawab apapun dari apa yang dikatakan Yamazaki sebelumnya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu, kenapa Hijikata menolaknya?. Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, terutama inseden dia bersama klien wanitanya membuatnya ingin muntah saking kesalnya. Daripada kemungkinan kalau Hijikata tidak ingin meninggalkan Shinsengumi, kemungkinan karena; Hijikata tidak lagi mempercayainya jauh lebih tepat.

"Selama ini, hanya aku yang berusaha mengejarnya. Rasanya dia begitu jauh, dan ketika dia terlihat ingin menerimaku. Tidak beruntung sekali, malah ada kejadian yang membuatnya kecewa padaku"

Gintoki menunduk dan bergumam sesuatu. Kurang lebih, Kondo dan Yamazaki mendengarnya namun hanya setengah. Pada akhirnya Sougo berdiri lalu mendekati meja mereka bertiga "Kelihatannya aku harus mengganggu pembicaraan kalian yang _sangat_ serius itu," nadanya terdengar seperti menyindir, tapi tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya terlihat sangat santai sekali "Baru saja anak pak tua menelponku, kalau Hijikata-san..."

...

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu sekarang!?"

Wajah Gintoki memerah karena marah dan juga bercampur kepanikan. Pemuda berambut perak tersebut menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan kepanikannya lalu berbicara dengan nada yang lebih rendah "Berikan kuncimu," mintanya dengan mengadahkan tangan. Tanpa banyak bicara dan membuang waktu, Sougo merogoh kantongnya lalu memberikan kunci mobil patroli.

"Kupinjam" gumam Gintoki lalu segera berlari.

"O—oi! Gintoki," Kondo mengejar pemuda tersebut. Bukan berarti dia tidak panik, namun lebih baik dia mengambil posisi 'orang' yang tenang, rasanya Gintoki sudah mengambil semua kepanikan dalam dirinya. "Dasar, memangnya dia tahu mobil yang mana?"

OXO

Kuriko menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sosok Kondo dan pemuda berambut perak turun dari mobil patroli. Rasanya aneh saja, kalau tidak melihat ayahnya yang duluan datang dengan wajah pucat jika mendengar sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Gintoki turun terlebih dahulu dengan membanting pintu mobil, setelah itu berlari mendekati Kuriko. "Dimana Hijikata?," tanyanya sama sekali tidak menutupi kepanikannya "Dia baik-baik saja?"

"A-Ano, itu..." Kuriko tampak ragu menjawabnya dan hal tersebut membuat kesabaran Gintoki habis. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari memasuki restoran yang hampir menjadi puing.

 **Flashback :**

"Buang senjatamu, _Fukuchou_ - _sama_ "

Pangilan yang membuatnya ingin tertawa dan juga menangis sekaligus, salah satu pembuat onar menodongkan pistolnya dari jauh sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sementara kawannya yang lain cekikan sambil mengolok si wakil komandan yang telah terpojok.

Hijikata tidak mengatakan apapun, berlahan dia mencabut sarung pedang dari ikat pinggangnya dan membuangnya ke lantai, setelah itu di tendangnya ke arah gerombolan mereka. Dia sama sekali tak bersenjata sekarang, rasanya seperti telanjang, dan ini memalukan.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak membunuhku begitu saja, sudah banyak orang yang memasukanku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan mereka semua memakaiku untuk memancing komandan," ocehnya santai, tidak ada lagi yang dia takutkan teruatama saat Kuriko sudah berada di tempat yang aman. Tapi jika gadis tersebut di biarkan tanpa pengawasan dan masih ada komplotan mereka- "Itu sangat merepotkan kami," lanjutnya, menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Padahal kau sedang menikmati waktumu bersama wanita manis, sial sekali dijadikan pancingan huh," balas seorang dari mereka. Hijikata tersenyum dalam lubuk hatinya, mengetahui rupanya mereka tidak tahu status Matsudaira Kuriko— Tapi rasanya masih belum bisa santai, Kuriko masih dengan status _pacarnya_ — "Jangan sakiti dia," ujar Hijikata mencoba memancing "Atau bahkan menyentuhnya," dengan meyakinkan dia memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka semua.

Gerombolan yang berisi enam orang tersebut sempat bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan si wakil komandan yang konon seperti iblis tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki badan kurus dan lebih pendek tertawa "Hahaha...benar Aniki kalau—"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hijikata mengambil kesempatan. Tentu tidak sembarang gerak, semenjak dia mengawasi Sougo yang memiliki garak gerik _aku mau kabur_ dan beberapa anak buah yang lain— tidak sebanding dengan Kuroko sih (jadi fandom lain deh)— setidaknya dia bisa mengerti arah pandangan mereka.

"Gadis itu pasti sangat berharga baginya..."

Mereka sibuk sendiri, setengah perhatian mereka pada Hijikata dan setengah pada diskusi mereka yang bodoh. Tidak terlalu pintar, kalau seperti ini sangat diyakinkan kalau tidak ada komplotan di luar.

Hijikata menahan senyumnya dan mulai bergerak ketika memperhatikan pistol yang mengarah padanya agak menurun. Beberapa detik, salah satunya menyadarinya dan berteriak "Hei!," sambil menunjuk. Kedua kawannya segera menekan pelatuk (AN:Kok jadi film apa gitu rasanya) Hijikata menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah kursi dan mengulingkan mejanya agar melindungi dirinya.

Tidak diam saja berlindung, dia meloncat ke bangku lain dengan cara yang sama dan bersembunyi dengan cara yang sama. Suara tembakan semakin bertambah, Hijikata menghela nafas panjang bahkan untuknya ini juga memacu aderenalinnya.

Akhirnya, dia berhasil menuju meja kasir. Dengan kasar dia membuka laci bagian bawah dan mengacak isinya mencari sesuatu. "Sial," umpatnya lirih lalu mencari di tempat lain. Beberapa kali dia membuka dan sudah hampir semuanya. Sampai ahirnya dia menemukan laci yang berisi perabotan makan. Mengulurkan tangan, dia merogoh sampai ke bagian belakang. Dia menemukan sesuatu lalu menariknya "Tali?"

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih berguna?" dia menunduk sudah mulai menyerah, toh asalkan mereka membiarkannya hidup— meski harga diri ditaruhkan— Kuriko pasti sudah menghubungi salah satu orang markas untuk dirinya—meskipun pada kenyataannya prioritas Shinsengumi bukan dirinnya namun Kuriko—, setidaknya Hijikata berpikir demikian.

Seseorang menembakkan pelurunya dari celah terbuka, Hijikata berguling dan mendekati lawannya. Pengalamannya menyelamatkannya, tanpa sadar dia menarik pria bertubuh gendut tersebut dan mengikat orang itu dengan tali yang masih di pegangnya. Kelima temannya berteriak dan mengumpat secara bergiliran, saat melihat teman mereka si gendut menjadi temeng hidup si wakil komandan.

"Tidak tahu jika kalian setia kawan atau tidak. Tetap saja sekarang aku punya temeng untuk berlindung, meskipun berat," Ocehnya menyeringai di balik tubuh gumpal musuhnya "Silahkan tembak, atau tidak"

Mengambil pematiknya, dia membakar sampai putus pada bagian yang kepanjangan dan menyimpannya.

"Hmm...aku tidak pernah memakainya tapi kucoba saja," gumamnya membuat si gendut di tangannya merinding dengan aura yang di buatnya. Hijikata mengarahkan senjatanya sembarangan, bahkan tanpa memperkirakan isi peluru.

"Brengsek, apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak si kurus yang memiliki ide _brilian_ tentang menculik Kuriko sebelumnya. Bahkan si gendut menutup matanya, kalau bisa telinganya juga.

OXO

Dan tepat disaat itulah, Gintoki dan Kondo datang. Kuriko hanya bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang dia lihat dan dengar dari luar, yang pasti suara ledakan di dalam menakutinya.

Gintoki berlarian masuk ke dalam memalui dinding kaca pecah yang di buat oleh Hijikata. Belum saja menginjak lantai restoran dia hampir mati tertembak peluru nyasar "Kenapa kau menembakku!?," protesnya tidak menghentikan tembakan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu," jawab Hijikata tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kelima pria yang berusaha membunuhnya. Hijikata memperhitungkannya, dia menembak ke setiap arah dimana kemungkinan mereka bisa melarikan diri. Dengan satu peluru tertembak ke jalur perlarian mereka, itu akan mengecilkan hati mereka, dan karena Gintoki "Kau berdiri di tempat yang salah"

Gintoki bahkan harus menunduk untuk berjalan, dia selalu sial dalam berjudi jangan sampai dia kena! "Hei Hijikata—" belum sempat dia menegur, si wakil komandan sudah melemparkan tali _keberuntungannya_

"Tidak tahu kenapa bisa kau yang datang, tapi bantu aku,"

Tidak lama kemudian Kondo juga masuk, tidak mengerti keadaannya tapi dia bergegas meringkus sisanya dengan borgol yang dibawanya.

Saat semuanya sudah di ringkus, dia menepuk pundak si temeng hidupnya "Untung kau punya dua pistol, bung" lalu pergi begitu saja, menyerahkan sisanya pada anggota yang baru saja datang; salah satu dari Kondo atau Gintoki si orang luar.

"Hijikata-san?"

Kuriko memberanikan dirinya mendekati restoran yang hancur berantakan, dia hampir menangis melihat Hijikata mendekatinya dalam keadaan utuh tanpa terluka. Dia begitu lega, tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak orang yang disukainya "Syukurlah," katanya

Wanita memang manis, saat mereka tabah dan akhirnya semua cobaan telah dilalui. Mereka akan menunjukan rasa syukur mereka, yang lemah lembut.

Bahkan Hijikata juga bisa luluh, namun orang yang melamarnya ada di tempat yang sama sekarang, dan secara pribadinya dia tidak ingin menunjukan rasa _luluh_ tersebut "Kau juga, terima kasih telah menghubungi seseorang untukku," katanya seraya membalas tepukan pundak Kuriko "Kami akan mengantarmu, tapi sebelum itu biarkan kami mengurus para berandal itu dulu," setelah tersenyum tipis lalu dia kembali ke tempat Kondo.

OXO

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Hijikata dengan rokok terselip diantara bibirnya. Gintoki masih berkeliaran di sekitar markas meskipun masalah sudah selesai. Si rambut perak itu berdiri di sebelah wakil komandan, tak menjawab.

Mereka ada di taman belakang, berhadapan dengan kolam. Biasanya ini tempat Sougo membolos tapi bahkan wakil komandan juga ingin menikmati waktu santainya.

Hijikata membiarkan keberadaan Gintoki dan menikmati nikotinnya, setelah satu hembasan dia bertanya lagi "Kenapa wajahmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gintoki meliriknya tajam, lalu menghela nafas terdengar kesal "Perempuan tadi siang...apa yang kalian lakukan?" akhirnya dia merespon meskipun hanya pertanyaan balik. Hijikata menahan tawanya, namun juga tidak menyembunyikan _kegelian_ yang diterimanya "Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama denganmu, tapi tidak sempat kutanyakan sebelumnya," balasnya diakhiri kekehan kecil. Membuat raut wajah Gintoki semakin gelap "Aku sudah selesai dengan wanita itu!"

"Hei, jangan begitu. Jika kau merasa tidak enak hati padaku tidak masalah, bukannya impianmu mendapatkan wanita peramal cuaca itu?. Lebih baik kau tetap memilihnya," oceh Hijikata santai lalu menghembuskan asapnya lagi "Tapi aku tidak memilih Kuriko, karena aku memilihmu"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Gintoki mencernanya, mulanya dia ingin meledak karena kebodohan Hijikata namun setelah itu...mendengar kalau Hijikata memilihnya "Apa!?," pekiknya terdengar konyol sekali.

Si wakil komandan tersenyum kecil dengan pipi memerah tipis, itu senyuman terdamai yang pernah dilihatnya "Membosankan, keenam orang yang tadi siang itu begitu bodoh mungkin hanya suruhan kelompok yang lebih besar. Dan aku terbiasa dalam medan pertempuran, terbiasa tersudut, juga terbiasa menang. Namun ketika kau menunjukan wajah bodohmu itu, aku begitu ingin melubanginya dengan senapan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengarahkannya"

"Oi, jangan-jangan kau berniat membunuhku," protes Gintoki sambil menunjuk

"Hahaha...tapi aku lebih suka menebasmu"

Ketika suasana seru sudah berhembus mengikuti angin sore yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, mereka berdua diam. saling menatap untuk beberapa menit, setelah itu Gintoki mengangguk pelan "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu menuduhku seenaknya," ujarnya lalu bergerak dari tempatnya "Besok minggu siang, datanglah ke tempatku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan membakar dokumen yang si gorila tinggalkan di tempat Tae di lain hari," ancaman tersebut membuat Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya, lebih kesal pada atasannya dari pada pengancamnya.

...

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tersudut, sendirian ,dan tidak pasti kapan bala bantuan tiba. Ketika aku mendapatkan senapan dan berhasil membuat situasi terbalik, tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan rasanya hanya terjadi, dan terjadi karena sudah seharusnya, karena aku berhasil!— maksudnya tidak ada rasa yang begitu khusus, namun setelah melihat wajah bodohnya. Si Yorozuya itu membuat ku merasa hangat, ketika aku melihat sosoknya aku mengerti keadaanku, meskipun saking kesalnya aku jadi ingin menembaknya._

 _Singkatnya: aku senang dia datang karena aku tadi sendirian. Dan perasaan Kuriko padaku membuatku sadar, memang aku menyia-nyiakan gadis itu. Namun karena aku menolaknya, aku mengerti jika aku tidak bisa menolak si bodoh itu._

"Tapi kalau dia sudah capek denganku, kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain," gumamnya sambil mengacak tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Rasanya baru saja membenamkan kepala ke ember air es, dia begitu segar sekarang. Tidak seperti sebelumnya dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tanpa disadari dia sudah mengerjakan setengah dari pekerjaannya. Tengah malam telah lewat dan dia sendiri juga mulai , dia segera bergegas menganti seragamnya dengan yukata hitamnya, lalu membeberkan futon. Ketika alas bulu yang terlihat empuk tersebut sudah siap dan rapi, dia tidak segera merebahkan dirinya. Dia diam, bertanya dalam batin _ngomong-ngomong...Kondo-san meninggalkan apa di tempat Shimura?_

"Akan kutanyakan besok," setelah itu dia merebahkan dirinya dan berselimut. Sungguh ajaib dia bisa tidur normal, dan ini berkat Kuriko yang menyadarkannya.

OXO

Gintoki kembali dengan membawa aura kegembiraan. Dilihat dari manapun, pemuda berambut perak tersebut sedang dalam mood yang baik. "Gin-san...apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi?," tanya Shinpachi seraya meletakan remote tv di sebelahnya. Remaja berkacamata tersebut juga turut senang jika atasannya tersebut dalam mood yang baik seperti ini, beberapa hari terakhir ini Gintoki selalu membuat suasana di rumah buruk, bahkan Kagura saja dibuatnya tidak betah berada di ruangan yang sama dan lebih sering membawa Sadaharu jalan-jalan.

"Ah, hari ini aku makan parfait dua gelas," jawab Gintoki masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Jawaban tersebut tentu saja tidak membuat Shinpachi puas "Ha!?," mau protes, namun pemuda yang sedang senang tersebut menyelanya "Dan besok dia akan datang kemari," tambahnya lalu memungut komik yang jatuh di dekat kakinya

Shinpachi melongo, untuk sejenak dia memperhatikan Gintoki yang mulai bebaringan membaca JUMP-nya. kembali ke _sense_ -nya dia berteriak "Itu tidak baik bukan!?," serunya "Besok Ketsuno-san dan temannya, Mito-san akan kemari!"

"Bodoh, Hijikata akan bertemu dengan mereka" balas Gintoki santai, membalik halamannya "Aku tidak akan lari, maksudku...dari awal tidak ada alasan untukku lari bukan?"

"Iya sih," Shinpachi mengangguk "Kau kan memang tidak mengkhianati Hijkata-san. Tapi...kau sudah menjelaskannya bukan?"

"Tenang saja," kali ini Gintoki menyingkirkan bacaannya dan melihat Shinpachi, dia menyeringai penuh kepuasan "Karena Oogushi-kun bilang dia memilihku," lanjutnya. Dia sendiri yang pamer, dia sendiri juga yang malu. Shinpachi bisa melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Gintoki, dan itu membuatnya tertawa. Menengok jam, ini sudah waktunya untuk Kagura pulang dan anak itu belum kembali juga "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa Kagura-chan kerumahku dan kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang," Shinpachi beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum pergi dia menoleh kembali "Semoga beruntung, tuan yang terpilih," ujarnya lalu menghilang.

...

Hijikata datang dengan yukata hitamnya, dia benar-benar membuang pekerjaan untuk sehari ini saja. Bukan berarti takut, hanya saja ini menentukan hubungannya dengan Gintoki nanti. Perasaaan tersebut membuat pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu, menjadi berat seperti gerbang rumah keluarga Zoldyck.

Dari luar Hijikata bisa mendengar beberapa orang berbicara, dia datang tapi tentu bukan orang pertama. Suara perempuan yang tak asing lagi dan suara Gintoki si pemilik rumah, membuatnya semakin enggan membuka pintu.

"Tapi..." dia bergumam dengan mulut yang masih mengapit rokok, mungkin dia akan membutuhkan sekotak lagi setelah ini "Ya sudahlah," memutuskan, dia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya. Tidak perlu mengetuk ataupun menyembunyikan bel, selama ini Hijikata yang diundang selalu masuk dan keluar dengan bebas.

Kedatangannya segera diketahui Gintoki. Samurai berambut perak tersebut melambaikan tangannya dan memberi sinyal untuk duduk di sebalahnya, berhadapan dengan dua wanita.

Ketsuno Ana dan...wanita yang pernah dilihatnya keluar dari hotel bersama dengan Gintoki. Tidak mengatakan apapun, Hijikata duduk di sebelah Gintoki dan yang paling penting tidak menunjukan ekpresi yang janggal. Karena itu akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Hmm..Sakata-san, dia..." wanita di sebelah Ketsuno terlihat keheranan "Bukannya masalahku tidak perlu sampai dipanggilkan polisi segala?"

Sebelum Gintoki menjawabnya, Hijikata mendahuluinya "Hari ini aku bukan polisi, lihat? aku memakai baju kasualku"

"O..oh.." wanita tersebut mengangguk. Ketsuno tersenyum dan melihat kearah Gintoki "Jadi...Mito-san memutuskan untuk menceraikannya," entah apa yang dikatakannya, Hijikata tidak mengerti. Manik birunya melirik Gintoki, namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan dari si manik merah.

Menyeringai, Gintoki membalasnya"Oh, benarkah? Kurasa itu memang lebih baik. Tanaka-san, Suamimu itu berganti cewek seperti berganti tisu toilet"Mendengar kata **suami** membuat Hijikata cukup terkejut, rupanya wanita muda tersebut sudah bersuami. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya dengan Gintoki di dalam hotel?, lalu siapa yang mereka tuduh berselingkuh?.

"Sejak dulu dia memang begitu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, laki-laki itu berpikir kalau dia masih sendirian meskipun aku sudah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingnya. Akhirnya juga dia membelakangiku, masih juga menipu wanita lain" wanita bernama Mito teriasak dan Ketsuno menghiburnya dengan mengelus punggungnya. Kali ini wanita cuaca tersebut tidak langsung bertatap mata dengan Gintoki, melainkan Hijikata "Berkatmu Gintoki, kami memiliki bukti jelas, juga alasan yang kuat agar dia mau menceraikan Mito-san," tambahnya. Kata-katanya seperti ditujukan pada Gintoki, namun matanya pada Hijikata.

Merasa risih, Hijikata hanya menghindarinya. Akhirnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemilik Yorozuya, kedua wanita tersebut pergi.

"Kau selalu terlibat masalah konyol..."menghilangkan kecangungan diantara mereka berdua, Hijikata bertanya "Kerja suka rela lagi?"

Cemberut, Gintoki menjawabnya "Mana mungkin aku meminta imbalan pada Ketsuno Ana?," mereka saling menghindari kontak langsung. Meskipun yang benar-benar menghindarinya adalah Gintoki, sementara Hijikata mengulurkan tangannya menutupi kedua manik merah tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

"He—Hei...Hijikata-kun?"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa menatapku langsung, jadi aku membantumu," jelasnya lalu tersenyum tipis "Lalu...sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?," dia mendekat, saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Gintoki memerah di buatnya, baru kali ini dia sedekat ini dengan kekasihnya "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan padaku? _Sakata_ - _san_ "

"Jangan mengodaku..."

"...Aku hanya bertanya"

Gintoki menjauhkan tangan Hijikata dari matanya lalu mengecupnya "Bertanya? Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau caramu bertanya semanis ini?," Hijikata dipeluknya dengan erat, seolah dia akan mati jika melepaskannya "Aku selalu memilihmu...meskipun kau tidak berada di sampingku, aku akan selalu menganggapmu berada di sampingku. Apapun itu...aku selalu memilihmu, bahkan nyawaku—"

Samurai yang telah menyelamatkan orang-orang berkali-kali, seorang laki-laki yang berani dan selalu membuat lelucon konyol. Sekarang menangis sambil memeluknya, dia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah karena air mata dan juga pelukan Gintoki yang semakin erat. _"Baka_ , apa yang kau tangisi?," tersenyum kecil, Hijikata mengacak rambut Gintoki "Baiklah, baiklah...aku yang salah. Menuduhmu seenaknya, tapi siapapun akan berpikir sama denganku bukan jika menemukan pacarnya bersama wanita lain di hotel," ocehnya berusaha untuk menenangkan Gintoki, namun tak ada perubahan.

Kekasihnya hanya membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Menghela nafas panjang, Hijikata mendorong pelan tubuh Gintoki. Mereka saling memandang, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Hijikata melihat sisi lemah Gintoki. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah, dia berpikir jika iblis putih di depannya manis "A...Anu masalah kita sudah selesai jadi..." kali ini Hijikata yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka, dia berusaha kabur. Gintoki menangkap tangannya, menariknya dan manciumnya.

Bola mata biru miliknya melebar sebelum dia bisa merasakan sepenuhnya bibir Gintoki yang menempel di bibirnya. Normalnya dia akan mendorongnya namun lebih baik tidak untuk saat ini, baru saja mereka berbaikan...dan semoga Gintoki masih waras dan tidak melakukannya lebih dari ini.

"Mmm...hmph.."

Gintoki menelusuri mulutnya dengan lidahnya, tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan suara _aneh_ di sela-sela ciuman mereka. wajah Hijikata memanas, dia sendiri bisa mendengaar suaranya dan kelihatannya Gintoki malah semakin ingin membuatnya _bersuara_.

Tangan Hijikata meremas pundak Gintoki, dia tidak sanggup, dia juga belum siap. Pandangannya mulai samar karena kabut nafsu namun akalnya, dia harus mengembalikan akalnya!. "Eh!?," dia tersentak ketika tangan Gintoki mulai bergerak meraba dadanya, dan berlahan membuka pakaiannya. Terima kasih pada yukata yang _sangat_ mudah untuk di buka, sekarang kulitnya terekspos di depannya pacarnya yang sedang...hanya satu kata; **gila**. Gila akan dirinya.

Mulut Gintoki berpindah dari mulut ke leher Hijikata. "Oi...Ja...jangan bercanda," katanya berusaha menghentikan Gintoki, namun pemuda tersebut menatapnya, tatapan yang tegas dan juga bertekad. Apanya, kenapa dia tidak menunjukannya ketika dia bertarung? Kenapa malah disaat seperti ini?

 _Dia tidak akan berhenti_ pikir Hijikata mulai panik. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan Gintoki, hanya saja...sebagai laki-laki yang lebih penting lagi ini pertama kali baginya. Bukan hanya tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki, namun dia juga tidak pernah melakukannya dengan perempuan.

"U..Ah!," sekali lagi dia tidak bisa mengkontrol suaranya. Di bandingkan dirinya kelihatannya Gintoki sangat berpengalaman dengan ini, terbukti dengan betapa mahirnya dia memainkan putingnya. Jangan-jangan selain pernah melakukannya dengan perempuan dia pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain?. Entah kenapa memikirkannya membuat Hijikata kesal, meskipun di sisi lain dia merespon sentuhan Gintoki.

 _Sebenarnya,bagaimana bisa seperti ini?...Tunggu! bukannya ini karena dia...melamarku?_

Sekuat tenaga, Hijikata mendorong Gintoki dan berakhir mereka berdua jatuh dari sofa. Pemuda berambut perak jatuh lebih dahulu dan dia yang pertama mengomel "Sakit! Hijikata kenapa kau menghentikanku? Padahal setelah kita—"

"Kau melamarku bukan?" Hijikata menyela lalu berdiri dan duduk disofa yang lain "Dasar, lebih baik aku jaga jarak," gerutunya sebelum mengambil sebatang nikotinnya "Kau sendiri yang menjanjikan tidak melakukan Seks diluar nikah bukan?"

"Oh...aku mengingatnya sih...mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu" Gintoki nyengir sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya "Tapi kau kan bukan perempuan..."

"Tch, kau juga pernah membuat lelucon yang berhubungan dengan itu" kesal, dia hampir saja mematahkan rokok yang terselip di mulutnya "Pokoknya kita tidak akan melakukannya, kau harus menepati janjimu sebagai samurai. Sakata Gintoki!"

"Hei, kalau seperti itu kau akan membunuhku Oogushi-kun," balas Gintoki malas-malasan, entah kemana semua ketegangan sebelumnya. "Karena aku tidak masalah menyandang status **pacar** mu untuk selamanya"

"Kau mencabut lamaranmu?"

"Kelihatannya kau menolak lamaranku sih"

"...Kau mencoba memicu pertengkaran lagi, _Sakata-san?"_ sekali lagi Hijikata memanggil dengan namanya. Meskipun dengan penekanan yang aneh, namun sedikit membuat pemiliknya senang terutama karena Hijikata itu selalu memanggilnya dengan julukan seperti; keriting sialan, bodoh, atau hanya Yorozuya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh, jika kau tidak mau kuserang lagi," omelnya setengah berbisik. Dia menunduk sambil mengembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Entah kenapa Hijikata memilihnya "Hahaha...Kau sendiri yang selalu memintaku memanggilmu dengan benar bukan?" namun Gintoki selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, meski lebih banyak membuatnya kesal. "Sebelumnya, aku memang bilang memilihmu dibanding Kuriko. Tapi aku tidak bilang aku akan memilihmu di banding Shinsengumi"

"Aku tahu itu, makanya kau tidak mau karena kau takut aku akan mengekangmu bukan? Asal kau tahu, setelah menikah denganku pun kau masih bisa menjadi wakil komandan"

Hijikata mengangguk pelan "Hmm..." sebelum melanjutkannya dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya "Tapi bayangan jika aku lebih memilihmu dari pada Shinsengumi...sangat menakutkan tahu"

"Ha?"

"Bayangkan jika Shinsengumi di ambang kehancuran, di saat bersamaan kau juga.—meskipun kau sudah hancur sih— Tapi aku lebih memilihmu, karena kau labih—" hampir saja dia mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Hijikata menutup mulutnya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam, kali ini Gintoki yang tertawa "Hahaha...kalau begitu terima kasih," ujarnya "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Toshiro"

"Hen—Hentikan! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!, apalagi kau pikir apa yang ingin ku katakan?, huh"

Seharian penuh Hijikata menetap di Yorozuya, dan dengan senang hati Gintoki mengoda si wakil komandan habis-habisan. Dia sangat senang sekali membuat wajah wakil komandan iblis yang selalu terlihat jutek itu memerah seperti tomat, karena itu manis sekali.

"Hijikata..aku menunggu jawabanmu. Tapi jangan lama-lama, karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa hidup lama"

"...Tentu saja kau tidak akan hidup lama kalau kau selalu ikut campur urusan yang berbahaya, bodoh"

 **To be continue**


	12. Again

**Chapter 11: Again**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu. Tidak sekalipun mereka berdua bertemu; Hijikata sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sementara Gintoki sibuk dengan 'ulah'nya yang berkedok 'pekerjaan' itu.

Jujur saja, kegaduhan—pekerjaan— yang dilakukan Yorozuya adalah salah satu yang membuat Hijikata sibuk. Sekalipun pada pacar, si sialan Yorozuya itu sama sekali tidak memberitahu Hijikata tentang Kiheitai maupun kelompok Katsura.

Akhir-akhir ini Katsura sering terlihat di sekitar warung ramen langanan Gintoki. Hijikata tidak mau menduga—Karena kesalah pahaman tempo lalu—, tapi mau bagaimanapun Gintoki itu mencurigakan. Kalau bukan karena tingkah anehnya, sudah sejak dulu Shinsengumi _menggerebek_ lantai atas salah satu penguasa distrik Kabuki.

"Jika menjadi pacarnya saja tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan secuil informasi darinya..."

Yamazaki yang berada di ruangan tersebut diabaikannya. Atasannya itu sibuk berpikir sambil komat-kamit di depan laporan yang baru saja diserahkannya. Sebagai bawahan langsung, dia yang paling mengerti kalau tidak boleh menganggu wakil komandan saat dia asyik berpikir.

"Mmm...dia melamarku. Jika aku menerimanya dan menikah dengannya, apa dia akan mengajakku ikut dalam 'pekerjaan'nya?"

Inspektur culun bisa saja membiarkan atasannya itu tenggelam di pikiran anehnya. Sayangnya, meskipun tidak kelihatan demikian, si inspektur itu sibuk dan harus segera kembali ke posnya. Posnya adalah rumah khusus yang dipakai untuk pengintaian kali ini, dan dia harus kembali kesana!

Tidak sekalipun Shinsengumi berhasil menjebloskan Katsura Kotaro ke penjara. Mungkin lelaki berambut panjang itu adalah satu-satunya teroris konyol di dunia ini, tapi julukan yang melekat padanya bukan pajangan. Katsura si ahli melarikan diri, bahkan kapten Okita dengan bazokanya saja tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"Err..Wakil komandan, memang sih kalau kau menikah dengan Danna kau akan mendapatkan banyak informasi. Tapi seharusnya bukan begitu bu..kan..?," Yamazaki berhenti. Menyipitkan matanya lalu menghela nafas lelah, percuma saja dia tidak akan didengar.

Hijikata memegangi kepalanya seolah dia pusing. Bukan pusing karena laporan yang di pegangnya itu, melainkan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan—ucapkan juga!—. "Kalau seperti itu. aku seperti menipunya bukan?," katanya

"Wakil komandan!..." sudah tidak tahan lagi, Yamazaki berusaha menarik atasannya kembali kedunia nyata "Wakil komandan!"

Hijikata menoleh memberi pria culun itu tatapan tajam "Apa?," tanyanya "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Dasar. Apa yang dikatakan komandan dan kapten Okita benar," daripada menjawab, Yamazaki malah mengoceh "Jika kau segitu inginnya bertemu dengan Danna kenapa tidak kau mengambilkan seragam komandan yang tertinggal di rumah nona Shimura. Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya"

 ***BUK!**

Tinjuan melayang pada wajah si insepktur malang. Wajah Hijikata memerah dengan segala macam bentuk siku-siku menghiasinya "Apa kau sudah selesai huh?," geramnya. Semua yang dikatakan Yamazaki itu benar, dia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dan tanpa sengaja memikirkannya, parahnya di tengah pekerjaan.

Tapi kali ini, jika Hijikata dibiarkan mungkin alasan dia menyetujui lamaran Gintoki akan berubah. Atau mungkin dari awal dia berniat memanfaatkan hubungan mereka?.

"Seragam Kondo-san itu seharusnya bukan urusanku— Tunggu!?..Seragam?"

Sambil memegangi matanya yang lebam, Yamazaki mengangguk pelan "Entah apa yang dilakukan Komandan. Tapi kemarin dia pulang dengan keadaan telanjang dengan luka pukulan dimana-mana, sebenarnya permainan macam apa yang mereka lakukan?" terangnya.

Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya yang baru "Mungkin dia membuat Shimura marah lagi. Dengan...muncul seenaknya dari bawah kolong?," ujarnya tak yakin lalu mamasukan batangan putih tersebut dalam mulutnya "Apalagi kerjaan segitu saja bisa diserahkan pada yang lain bukan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Hari ini laporanku sudah selesai, dan kau memiliki waktu istirahat besok"

"...Tidak bisa...Apa matamu buta? Kau lihat tumpukan yang berada di belakangku?"

"Tapi Hijikata-san...Bukannya kau ingin bertemu dengan Danna?," Yamazaki memelas, seperti memohon. Sebenarnya, sebelum dia datang ke ruangan Hijikata untuk melapor dia bertemu dengan Sougo dan Kondo. Mulanya yang dimintai tolong itu seseorang dari devisi pertama, karena jika komandan sendiri yang kesana dia hanya akan dihajar habis-habisan lagi oleh Tae.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sougo memanggilnya dan membicarakan masalah 'Hijikata-san yang kelihatannya kesepian', tentu saja Kondo merasakan hal yang sama— dengan maksud baik tentunya— dan meminta Yamazaki untuk meminta Hijikata pergi ke tempat Tae dengan harapan pasangan tersebut bertemu.

"Baju itu tertinggal di rumah Shimura bukan?"

"Danna sering berkeliaran disana"

Hijikata menghela nafas, kelihatannya bawahannya yang satu itu begitu bersikeras memintanya untuk ke rumah Shimura, dan hal tersebut pasti berhubungan dengan Sougo yang ingin mempermainkannya dan Kondo yang berusaha berbuat baik. "Sayangnya tebakan kalian salah," ujarnya "Aku tidak sedang ingin ketemu si sialan itu"

"Bahkan aku tidak ingin melihat wajah idiotnya itu sekarang"

"Hah!? Kalian masih bertengkar? Ayolah Hijikata-san jika kau seperti itu terus kau tidak akan bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menangkap Katsura!"

"Hei, bagian itu aku tidak serius tahu!," Hijikata berteriak lalu mengebrak meja kayu di sebelahnya. Yamazaki cemberut "Lalu apa?," tanyanya "Jika kau tidak kesana mungkin Okita-san akan mengerjaiku nanti"

"Aku tidak peduli, si brengsek itu juga sering menggangguku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan kesana?"

"Tidak"

"Meskipun ini perintah langsung dari komandan?"

"..."

"Hijikata-san!..."

"..."

"Hijikata-san?"

"...Aku mengerti...aku mengerti!"

"Kau akan kesana?"

"Hanya jika kau memberikanku satu lagi alasan"

"Alasan?"

"Ya. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain? Aku wakil komandan tahu!, aku bisa menyuruh siapa saja diatas namaku"

"Curang sekali"

"..."

"...Sebenarnya di hari yang lalu, Komandan dan Danna bertemu. Kelihatannya Danna ikut campur lagi dengan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, dan komandan meminta penjelasan darinya. Cukup susah membujuknya, tapi akhirnya dia mau memberi penjelasan di atas kertas..."

"Penjelasan diatas kertas? Kita akan melaporkan apa yang dia tulis?"

"...Komandan akan membenahinya. Jadi bisa sekalian kau ambil dokumen itu Hijikata-san?"

"Kau menambahi tugasku!?"

"Kau sendiri yang minta!"

"...Baiklah"

Sementara Hijikata menekankan rokoknya ke asbak, si Yamazaki itu undur diri dengan senyuman menyebalkan di wajah tololnya. Tentu saja, bawahan seperti dirinya menang dalam perdebatannya dengan Wakil komandan.

Sougo berada di ujung koridor, berdiri di depan dua mesin minuman yang berjejer. Selesai memasukan koin dan mengambil kalengnya, dia melihat si inspektur berjalan ringan seolah terbang. Tanpa menyapa, langsung saja si remaja itu bertanya "Apa Hijikata-san akan keluar besok?"

"Iya," jawab Yamazaki. "Daripada itu sebenarnya aku lebih penasaran dengan laporan yang dibuat Danna, apa itu sungguhan?" tanyanya

'Laporan Yorozuya' sebenarnya adalah senjata terakhir untuk mendorong Hijikata menemui Gintoki. Hal tersebut tidak pernah direncanakan, karena Kondo sendiri yang memohon ke pemilik Yorozuya demi kelancaran investigasi Shinsengumi. Tapi setelah berada di tangan Sougo, hal tersebut malah menjadi alatnya untuk me-mak comblangkan pasangan bodoh itu.

"Tapi kalau sampai kau memberitahunya tentang hal itu, apakah dia menolak untuk mengambil seragam Kondo-san?"

"Maa...Dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Danna untuk saat ini"

OXO

 _Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya..._

Hijikata masih berada di ruangannya, menumpuk setiap lembaran yang telah di tandainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan besok? Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi si kepala perak itu?, dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya yang lepas kendali tempo hari.

Senang saja sih, kalau ternyata pacarnya itu _menginginkannya_. Tapi rasanya begitu malu, dia tidak akan bisa melihat Gintoki tepat di mata. Jika dia gugup dan canggung, pacarnya yang sialan itu hanya akan mengodanya nanti.

Merebahkan dirinya, Hijikata melihat langit-langit. Sudah berapa kali dan tahun dia melihat langit-langit kayu di atas sana?. Di saat yang lain dia bertanya; Sudah berapa lama dia menjalin hubungan dengan Gintoki, sudah berapa kali lengan yang kukuh itu mendekapnya?, sudah berapa kali tangan besar itu menyentuhnya?.

 _Kalau diingat lagi...Itu semua memalukan._

 ***Duk...**

"Wah!"

Kakinya yang dia luruskan sebelumnya, dia tekuk. Dia lupa jika kakinya sedang berada di bawah meja, dan akhirnya dengkulnya terbentur. Tidak sakit hanya saja cukup membuatnya terkejut dan cukup menghentikan lamunannya.

Merasa lelah, dia bangkit berdiri memutuskan untuk berangkat mandi. Seharusnya jam segitu air pemandian masih ada, namun ketika lelaki itu berada disana, dia menemukan kalau air pemandian memang masih panas dan entah kenapa berkurang banyak sekali.

Tidak mengeluh, Hijikata mulai membersihkan dirinya. Tangannya meraba tubuhnya, memunculkan ingatan tentang Gintoki menyentuhnya. Wajahnya memanas, dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak berlahan ke dadanya. Ingatan tersebut seolah sedang menyentuhnya lagi, dia ingat betul bagian mana saja yang di sentuh.

Tidak ada orang bukan berarti bisa melakukan hal 'aneh' seperti itu dimarkas!. Seember air dia siram ke atas kepalanya lalu mengusap mukanya untuk menyingkirkan air.

Saat dia beranjak ingin merendam tubuh, hampir saja dia terpeleset.

Sougo sedang berendam. Setengah tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat jelas karena air yang sedikit. Dengan senyum evil dia bertanya "Sedang berpikir mesum Hijikata-san?"

Memasukan salah satu kakinya, Hijikata hanya mengeleng sebagai jawaban. Melihat si wakil komandan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam begitu, malah membuat jiwa sadis Sougo membara. Ingin sekali anak itu mengerjai lelaki berambut hitam tersebut, sampai wajah yang selalu terlihat jutek itu menjadi merah padam.

"Hoam..."

Tapi lupakan saja untuk hari ini. Okita Sougo begitu lelah, besok dia harus bertemu dengan wanita pemilik warung ramen yang di curigai berhubungan dengan Katsura.

"Apa Danna menyerangmu?," tanyanya langsung ke inti. Sebenarnya pertanyaan tersebut hanya pertanyaan acak, dan tidak berarti apapun selain tebakan. Namun melihat wajah Hijikata yang semakin memerah dan yang pastinya bukan karena berendam, Sougo semakin yakin kalau alasan 'tidak sedang ingin bertemu si bodoh itu' adalah apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan.

"Kau pikir berapa umurmu? Jangan bertingkah seperti _Virgin_ Hijikata-san"

Setelah mengatakan— entah berniat mengolok atau bukan— remaja berambut coklat itu _mentas_ dan menghilang dari balik pintu geser dengan handuk putih di pinggangnya.

 _Aku tidak hanya sedang bertingkah! Aku memang masih...Sial!_

Hijikata masih bisa melihat bayangan anak itu memakain bajunya. Mungkin setelah anak itu pergi, dia juga akan mentas.

 _Pokoknya...Bagaimana aku harus menemuinya besok?_

* * *

OXO

 **Pukul 08:30**

Seharusnya bukan waktu yang terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang, apalagi untuk datang ke sebuah toko. Tapi untuk Yorozuya, butuh waktu lama untuk sang pemilik atau anak buahnya untuk membuka pintu.

Hijikata menekan bel sekali lagi, tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak marah. Bahkan dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin kalau si penghuni rumah membuka pintu kayu di depannya ini.

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar!"

Akhirnya terdengar suara familiar dari balik pintu ini. Suara yang sudah lama tidak di dengar Hijikata, suara yang...ingin di dengarnya tapi juga tidak ingin.

Di sisi lain, Gintoki yang melihat bayangan lelaki tersebut tersenyum girang, seraya bergegas menuju pintu. Pintu geser terbuka dan mereka saling berhadapan. Hijikata yang belum menyadari jika pintu telah terbuka nampak kikuk, membuat Gintoki tersenyum dan berpikir jika dia manis sekali.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?," tanya Gintoki mempersilahkan pacarnya untuk masuk. Nampak Hijikata ragu-ragu, dia mengelengkan kepala untuk menolak masuk "Aku datang untuk laporan yang kau janjikan, dan seragam Kondo-san," jawabnya

Jawaban tersebut membuat Gintoki mengembungkan kedua pipinya "Apa?! Kau datang untuk sebuah kertas, terlebih lagi seragam si gorila, bukan untukku?," omelnya lalu masuk kedalam. Tangannya mengambil tangan Hijikata. Mengandeng lelaki tersebut untuk masuk dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

Hijikata masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemandangan rumah yang dilihatnya itu membuatnya sedikit segan, keluarga Yorozuya baru saja ingin memulai sarapan, yang disiapkan oleh adik dari Shimura Tae.

 _Aku datang jam segini untuk menghindari hal ini tahu. Kenapa kalian baru mulai sarapan!?_

"Oh Hijikata-san," sapa Shinpachi yang sibuk menata sarapan diatas meja "Apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?," tawarnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Shinpachi sudah dengan pakaian rapi dan wajah segar. Di sisi lain, gadis di rumah ini masih duduk malas. Masih dengan piyama dan rambut berantakan, Kagura menguap tak melakukan apapun untuk membantu Shinpachi.

Melihatnya Hijikata hanya menghela nafas, lalu menolak tawaran remaja tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Gintoki masuk ruang tengah. Pemuda berambut perak yang sebelumnya masih memakai piyama dan bertampang kusut seperti gadis China disana, sekarang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kesehariannya. Hal tersebut membuat Hijikata keheranan. Tak mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu, dia hanya meminta kembali keperluannya "Jadi...dimana kertas yang kuminta,?" tanyanya

Sama sekali tak mengindahkan. Gintoki melambaikan tangannya, meminta Hijikata untuk duduk bersamanya "Sudahlah, yang penting bergabunglah bersama kami dulu," ajaknya membuat si wakil komandan mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku datang untuk—"

"Seragam Kondo-san masih berada di rumahku" sela Shinpachi.

Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hijikata hanya mengangguk lalu bergumam "Oh...". Tentu saja dia masih banyak waktu sebelum aktivitasnya. Tapi melihat wajah Gintoki saat ini...hanya dengan melihatnya rasanya begitu malu. Benar saja, untuk saat ini dia ingin menjauh dari lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

"Maka karna itu Hijikata-san bergabunglah bersama kami. Gin-san akan mengantarkanmu," Shinpachi sudah mengisi sebuah mangkok untuknya "Meskipun Aneue masih ada di rumah, tapi bukannya sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu?"

 _Dia berbicara seperti dia adalah ibu di rumah ini—_ Hijikata hampir saja tertawa karena apa yang telah dipikirkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, remaja yang seumuran dengan Sougo di tempatnya, berlaku sangat dewasa sekali. Seandainya saja ada orang seperti itu di markasnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi?, Hijikata berterima kasih dan bergabung.

Selama sarapan berlangsung, tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara. Kagura masih setengah tidur, Shinpachi selalu menjaga etikanya, dan Gintoki diam hanya karena tak ada topik.

Namun yang menjadi pokok pikiran si pemilik Yorozuya adalah Hijikata yang sepertinya ingin menghindarinya. Bukannya masalah sudah selesai? Apalagi— Oh, benar kejadian kemarin.

Maa... itu juga salahnya karena terbawa suasana, dia harus belajar lebih sabar lagi rupanya.

Gintoki tersenyum tipis di balik mangkoknya. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Hampir bersamaan mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Shinpachi segera memerintah Kagura untuk membersihkan dirinya, sementara pasangan bermasalah segera beranjak dari rumah.

Gintoki dan Hijikata berjalan berdampingan. Anehnya meskipun tahu jika lelaki berambut hitam tersebut menghindarinya, Gintoki masih dengan mood baiknya. Wajah Hijikata memerah, bersamaan dengan dia merasakan sebuah tangan besar menangkap tangan kanannya.

Gintoki mengandengnya, memberikan senyuman bodoh padanya. Sebelum dia bisa mengomel, si kepala perak menariknya. Membuat mereka berdua menjauh dari jalan besar.

Ini jelas jalan yang berlawan dengan jalan ke rumah Shimura. Gintoki tetap _menggelendengnya_ sampai ke sebuah rumah familiar. Mereka mendongak melihat atapnya. Hijikata sama sekali tidak mengingatnya sebelum Gintoki memberitahunya jika disanalah pertama kalinya mereka saling melukai.

Yang satunya terluka karena harga diri, yang satunya terluka karena tebasan.

Mungkin bagi Hijikata tempat tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya, karena memang yang memiliki perasaan pertama adalah Gintoki.

"Di atap itulah semuanya di mulai," Gintoki memberitahu seraya tersenyum pada pacarnya. Itu senyuman terlembut yang pernah dilihat Hijikata, malah membuat kerisauannya semakin bertambah "Mungkin kita harus berterima kasih pada gorilla itu," lanjut Gintoki.

Bahkan hari ini dia belum menghisap rokoknya. Selama dia bersama Gintoki dia tidak akan membutuhkan segalanya, maka karna itu sekali lagi dia mengingatkan "Kau masih berhutang laporan bukan?," entah siapa yang harus di beritahu; dirinya atau Gintoki.

"Nah..." Gintoki mengabaikannya "Komandan juga memintamu untuk mengambilkan seragamnya bukan?," senyuman lembut tadi lenyap entah kemana. Dan digantikan seringaian.

Sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu, segera Hijikata mengalihkannya "Ya...memang, maka karna itu cepat kita mengambilnya!"

Menaikan kedua pundaknya, Gintoki menjawab "Aku tidak membawa laporanku" santai sekali, dia mulai menarik Hijikata ke tempat lainnya "Jika kau menemaniku. Aku akan segera memberikannya padamu,"lanjutnya.

Dia tidak mengancam, namun juga tidak meminta. Dia hanya yakin jika Hijikata akan mengikutinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah membuatnya?"

Memang aneh, si wakil komandan sama sekali tidak menolak, dia mengikuti pacarnya yang egois itu kemanapun.

Gintoki membawa Hijikata dekat sungai. Dimana rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh panjang, dan bunga-bunga putih bertebaran di sana-sini. Dia menarik lelaki berambut hitam yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup, jarang sekali melihat pacarnya yang selalu melawannya dan mengajak berdebat setiap saat, menjadi begitu _anteng_ begini.

Pacarnya duduk di sebelahnya, mereka berdua merasa nyaman dengan dengan alas rumput yang hijau ini. "Anu..." Hijikata membuyarkan kesunyian "Kau akan memberikanku bukan? Seragam dan laporanmu?," tanyanya tak tahan bersama Gintoki lebih lama lagi. Dia yakin wajahnya memerah setiap saat, seperti orang demam saja.

"..."

Tidak menjawab, Gintoki malah menarik Hijikata, dan meletakkan kepala pacarnya itu ke pangkuannya.

Gintoki tersenyum jahil, melihat kedua bola mata biru yang membesar karena perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba. Semenit kemudian wajah lelaki di pangkuannya bertambah memerah, ketika di sentuhnya kulit itu terasa panas "Manis sekali," ujarnya dimaksdkan untuk pujian.

"A..Apa sih!?," Hijikata memberontak tapi Gintoki sama sekali tidak menghentikannya dan hanya tersenyum. Baiklah, bahkan wakil komandan yang di juluki seperti iblis ini juga mengerti suasana.

Hijikata tetap berbaring, mengunakan pacarnya sebagai bantal. Cuaca hari ini cerah, bahkan tak ada awan satupun. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan rumput dan bunga di bawah mereka.

Nyaman sekali. Berlahan mata Hijikata tertutup, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki berambut hitam itu tertidur. Gintoki yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala "Apa tidak apa-apa untuk seseorang sepertimu tidur seenaknya begitu?'

"Maa...Kau mempercayai Gin-san bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kata..."

"Hijikata...Oi"

"Oogushi-kun!"

Setelah beberapa kali Gintoki memanggil namanya. Akhirnya Hijikata membuka matanya, masih setengah sadar dia bertanya "Apa?," dengan nada jengkel.

Gintoki membantu Hijikata mendudukan dirinya, lalu mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Kau melupakan pekerjaanmu?," tanya si bersurai putih sambil memasukan sesuatu pada jari manis pacarnya. Hijikata yang sudah mendengar kata 'pekerjaan' sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun, dia sibuk merutuki diirnya yang ketiduran.

"...Aku membawa laporanku kok," Gintoki mengecup kening pacarnya. Sebelumnya panik karena waktu, sekarang si surai hitam malah panik menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!?"

"...Kalau aku bilang, nanti kau akan langsung pergi. Kau tahu? Ini sudah sebulan, dan aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

Pengakuan yang sangat jujur itu mendapat jitakan yang cukup keras dari Hijikata.

Hijikata menghela nafas panjang, rona merah di wajahnya juga mulai menghilang. "Kenapa setiap kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu selalu memalukan!," ketusnya lalu melihat arah lain.

"Aduh," keluh Gintoki sambil mengosok ubun-ubunnya "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Entah dia bego atau dia lupa, Hijikata sama sekali tidak mengingat inti permasalah cerita ini. Pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap pacarnya dengan heran "Pertanyaan apa?," tanyanya polos

"Kau lebih nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang sekarang ya?"

Gintoki membisikan sesuatu, seperti sedang mengeluh. Hijikata tidak mendengarnya dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Gintoki mengambil tangan kanan Hijikata, lalu bertanya "Apakah kau menikah denganku?"

Hijikata melihat jari manisnya. Serentetan bunga putih melingkar dengan cantik di jarinya, dan jika di perhatikan baik-baik, bunga yang dirangkai adalah bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa kali si pemilik mata biru melihat jarinya dan wajah Gintoki secara bergiliran. Lalu dia tertawa "Hahaha...Miskin sekali"

"Hei...Itu sakit sekali tahu!," protes Gintoki. Tapi Hijikata masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai air matanya keluar.

Hijikata itu bukan tipe yang akan mengejek kesunguhan seseorang, pasti dia tertawa karena alasan lain.

"Hahaha...Benar-benar khasmu," Hijikata berbicara di tengah tawanya "Jika...Kau datang kembali ke Kondo-san seperti yang pertama kalinya, atau memberiku cincin berlian yang terlihat mahal. Mungkin aku akan menolakmu"

"He?..Eh?"

Gintoki mengangguk, tapi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hijikata. Tampangnya seperti orang bodoh, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu pacarnya itu berhenti tertawa.

Hijikata meliriknya lalu menariknya.

Gintoki diciumnya...

"Lebih singkat daripada aku harus mengatakan jawabannya bukan?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum puas, melihat pacarnya yang sering mengerjainya kini telah mematung dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Tapi setelah memikirkan perbuatan dan jawaban yang telah dipilihnya, Hijikata juga ikut memerah.

"Yang penting...Berikan laporanmu!"

Gintoki tak mendengarkan, dia terlalu senang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan cepat, seolah akan meledak. Hijikata berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya "Jangan melamun!" bentaknya

Gintoki menerima uluran tersebut dan berdiri. Setelah itu dia bertanya "Nah...Hijikata, apa kita akan merayakannya?!," dengan mata berbinar dan ambisius sekali.

"Merayakannya?...Maksudmu..."

"Pesta pernikahan!," sambung Gintoki

Seruan itu membuat Hijikata menjitakan kepala putih itu sekali lagi "Maaf, kau membuatku kesal sih," ujarnya lalu berjalan duluan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Hijikata!"

"Iya...iya. kau tidak ingat? Aku datang untuk laporan dan seragam Kondo-san"

"Apa Gorila itu lebih penting dari pernikahan kita!? Oi Hijikata..."

Mengambil sebatang rokok, dia menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai pada pacarnya yang mengikutinya seperti anjing "Sudah kubilang. Dari Shinsengumi dan kau—"

"Iya..Iya...Aku masih kalah dengan Shinsengumi"

"Kau sudah mengerti"

"Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan steples dan yang lainnya"

"...Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya"

"Wow!... Lalu tentang pernikahan kita?"

"Ya sudahlah. Ini seperti kita akan menguntungkan satu sama lain, kau akan menguras uangku dan sebaiknya si brengsek itu memberiku bocoran tentang Katsura"

"Ha? Apa katamu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada"

Setelah itu Hijikata mendapatkan semua yang di butuhkannya untuk kembali ke markas. Si wakil komandan disambut meriah oleh seisi markas tentang 'pernikahan' dan semua itu ulah dari Sougo. Pelaku utamanya masihlah Gintoki, karena si _natural_ - _perm_ itu tidak sabar untuk membagi berita bahagia ini, kelihatannya dia segera menelpon Sougo setibanya di rumah.

Kapan mereka menjadi suami-istri sesungguhnya?

Kurasa mereka tak akan pernah demikian, namun mereka adalah _Bad_ - _Couple_ termanis— Tapi kenyataan kalau mereka bersama saling menguntungkan masing-masih pihak, kurasa itu benar.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Next Chapter : Extra2


End file.
